What Are The Odds?
by ElysiumPhoenix
Summary: Helena has no choice but to travel through time to save herself. She finds herself at the home of the Charmed Ones and needs their help. Helena finds that she has a lot in common with one neurotic whitelighter. Starts after 6x04 (The Power of Three Blonds). Not related to my other Charmed FanFic. Has mentions of abuse and rape. But NOT scenes of it. Chris - OC.
1. Love Through Time

_Author Note – This story is not related to my other Charmed FanFic. It is a separate story set after 'Power of Three Blonds'. There is discussion of abuse and rape in this story but NOT actual scenes of it. Please note this is rated __**M**__ and has some mild swearing in it._

* * *

**HPOV**

Helena trembled behind the bookshelf knowing she had no chance of escape or survival. As she heard him draw closer she used the only thing she had left that could be of any help.

_I call upon the Ancient Powers_

_Help me now in this darkest hour_

_Grant me this my heart's desire_

_Save me from this hateful ire_

_Take me to what I hope to find_

_A safer place in space and time_

Suddenly he came around the corner, victory flared briefly in his eyes but when shimmering lights started to surround her, his expression changed from victory to rage.

Wrenching the blade she had thrown at him from his shoulder, he threw it at her. Helena caught it just before it penetrated her heart. She smiled at his howl of rage and she disappeared.

* * *

**HPOV (Helena)**

Helena flinched as she came round. Every bone in her body ached.

'Mama?'

Opening her eyes, Helena sat up and spun towards the small voice. 'Micheal?' Helena smiled in delight at the sight of her son sat on an unusual chair. 'Oh Micheal!' Helena went to him and gathered him up. 'You're safe, it brought you as well!'

'Where are we Mama?' Her son clung to her tightly.

Helena looked around room carefully, it looked a little like a parlour, but there were unusual changes that made her wonder if she had been moved forward in time. 'I'm not sure darling, but I cast a spell to take us to safety so – ' Helena broke off when she heard voices approaching. 'Micheal, stay behind me.'

As Micheal moved behind her skirts Helena turned to face the direction the voices were coming from. Bracing herself Helena summoned energy balls to her hands.

* * *

**CPOV (Chris)**

'Piper I'm telling you, I heard something.' Chris rolled his eyes as he went downstairs, followed by a reluctant Piper. As he reached the bottom of the stairs Chris saw a woman in the sunroom holding energy balls. 'Demon!' He jumped the last step and ducked behind the sofa to dodge the energy ball thrown at him.

Piper blew up the other energy ball the demon held, but had to duck behind the banister, when the demon quickly summoned another. Chris looked out from behind the sofa just in time to see an energy ball coming at his face. Chris instinctively used his telekinesis to deflect the potentially lethal projectile back to its creator.

* * *

**HPOV**

Helena's eyes widened as the young man sent her energy ball back to her. Turning to shield Micheal, Helena let out a strangled yell as the energy ball struck her back.

'Mama!' Micheal clutched at her as she fell.

Helena almost laughed at the irony of her situation. She had escaped him, travelling through time to do so, only to be hit by her own energy ball.

* * *

**PiPOV (Piper)**

'Chris! Stop!' Piper yelled out.

Piper felt her heart stop when she heard a child cry out. As the woman fell to the floor the boy that had been hidden behind her came into sight.

'Mama!' The boy cried as he clung to the woman.

Piper ran down the stairs and started towards the woman and the boy.

'Piper be careful!' Chris said as she passed him.

'Chris, he's just a boy!'

'So is Wyatt.'

Piper stopped and realised he was right. If the woman was the boy's mother, he might have powers too…but she couldn't just stand there as the boy cried for his mother. Piper approached slowly trying not to frighten the small boy, who looked about three or four.

The boy suddenly looked up at Piper as she got closer. 'Go away!' He shouted at her. The boy clutched his mother closer and to Piper's shock he formed a shield around them both that was a lot like Wyatt's.

'Whoa,' said Chris as he came to stand beside her.

'Yeah that's what I thought.' Piper said quietly as she took a couple of steps closer to the boy and the unconscious woman. Piper took in their strange clothes for the first time. They looked like they had stepped out of a Henry VIII movie.

'It's okay little one, we didn't mean to hurt your Mama. We thought she was going to hurt us.'

'Mama wouldn't hurt anyone!' The little boy got an extremely angry look on his face. 'She's nice.'

Piper lifted her hands in surrender. 'Okay, okay. It was a mistake. If you let down your shield we can help your Mama.'

* * *

**HPOV**

Helena came around as the woman asked Micheal to lower his shield. Shifting Helena tried to turn to see the woman.

'Aagh!' Helena yelled as she jarred her injury. She had forgotten about that.

'Let us help you.'

Helena turned, carefully, to see a woman stood a few feet away. The young man was a little behind her, watching Helena warily. The woman looked to be in her late twenties with long brown hair. The man looked a lot like her and Helena wondered if he was her younger brother.

'Mama?'

Helena looked at Micheal. He was looked at her, clearly afraid. 'It's okay darling.' Helena pushed herself up into a sitting position, biting her lip to keep from crying out and frightening Micheal even more. Helena turned to the woman and put her hand through the shield. 'Swear on your magic that you'll keep him safe while I can't.'

The woman's eyes widened a little. 'What does that mean?'

Helena pushed back the fogginess to focus on the woman. 'It means that if you swear to it and then don't protect him your magic will turn on you and destroy you.'

'Piper don't.' The young man stepped up to the woman, Piper.

'Chris, she needs help.'

Helena knew that without assurances the man – Chris – would not let Piper help her. 'If you like, I will swear not to harm any member of your family, so long as it does not harm Micheal.'

Piper glanced at Chris who frowned but nodded.

'Okay, what do I have to do?'

Helena drew a breath to try and steady herself. 'Take my hand, say your full name and then say 'I swear to protect Micheal, to the best of my ability while his mother is unable.''

Piper took her hand. 'I Piper Halliwell, swear to protect Micheal, to the best of my ability, while his mother is unable.'

Helena pushed back the encroaching darkness again. If she fainted before completing the vow, Micheal would be unprotected. 'I Helena Drummond, swear to never harm a member of the Halliwell family, so long as doing so does not harm my son Micheal.' As she finished a golden light surrounded their clasped hands. The light briefly formed a chain connecting them to each other before fading. 'Micheal you can trust Piper now okay? Let them help Mama.' When Micheal nodded Helena gave in to the darkness.

* * *

**PiPOV**

Piper gasped as the woman fainted. Piper had seen her fighting it off while they had made the vow.

'Mama!' Micheal cried out again.

'It's okay, let down your shield and we'll help her.' Piper knelt next to the boy and smiled at him.

Micheal hesitated briefly before letting his shield down. Piper sighed in relief. 'Chris help me lift her into the front room.'

Chris grabbed the woman under the arms as Piper took her legs. As they carefully carried her into the front room and placed her down on the sofa, Micheal came over and grabbed her hand. 'Don't worry sweetie, we'll help her. Chris go get –' Piper cut off as Wyatt orbed into the living room. Evidently he had decided that since there were no loud noises he could come down. 'Wyatt, Mommy told you to stay upstairs.' Wyatt was coming up on his first birthday and was starting to find his own personality. Wyatt ignored Piper and smiled at Micheal, clearly he thought he had a new playmate. 'Micheal, this is my little boy Wyatt. Do you want to play with him while I help your Mommy?'

Micheal looked down at his Mom and then back to Wyatt who waved at him. 'Okay.' As Micheal went over to sit near Wyatt, the younger boy orbed some off his toys to them. Piper bit her lip, but decided to let the magic pass. She needed to focus on Helena. 'Chris go get the first aid kit and then go get my sisters.' As Chris left the room Piper turned her attention back to the younger woman. She looked to be about Chris' age. Piper slowly peeled the neckline of her dress away. The energy ball had hit right over her spine, which might explain why she had been in some much pain. Piper took in Helena's dress again. It was excellently made, it looked as though it was all hand stitched.

'Here you go Piper.' Chris came back in and handed the first aid kit to her. 'She still out?'

'Yeah, have you seen her dress?' Piper opened the kit and took out a small potion phial, that would help cool and sooth the burnt skin quicker than any lotion could. 'Go get Phoebe and Paige Chris. She might have promised not to hurt us but we don't know if she'll be followed.' Chris nodded and orbed away.

Piper went back to her patient and carefully dabbed the lotion on her burn. When she pulled her dress further out of the way Piper noticed her back. It was covered in what looked like scars from a whip. Frowning Piper looked further down, Helena's whole back was covered in whip scars!

* * *

**CPOV**

Chris paced up and down behind the sofa that held their unconscious guest. The Piper was sat on one chair and Phoebe on the other, Paige was perched on the arm of Phoebe's chair.

'So she just arrived here?' Phoebe said she looked at the young woman.

'Yeah, we were upstairs when we heard something.' Piper said she kept glancing over her shoulder. The two boys had been moved into the sunroom to play so that they could talk in private. 'When we came down she was there.'

'She used energy balls?' Paige said frowning. 'Isn't that just a demonic power?'

'Usually.' Chris said feeling the need to explain. 'Good witches can occasionally have it, but it's almost unheard of.' Chris frowned as he remembered that some of the good witches Wyatt turned in the future, developed the power after becoming evil. 'We need to be careful when she wakes up.'

'Chris she swore not to hurt any Halliwells, that's good enough for me.' Piper sighed at him.

Chris held back a smile at her exasperated tone. It was the tone she got when someone wasn't agreeing with her. 'Still…we don't know anything about her. She could cause us a lot of trouble.'

'When are we _not_ dealing with trouble of some kind?' Paige said sarcastically. 'Besides if you could _heal_…'

'I already told healing's a big thing and –'

'Newbie lighter.' Paige said rolling her eyes. 'Should've told us that before we hired you.'

Chris squinted at her. 'You didn't _hire_ me, I was assigned to you. Completely different.'

'Whatever.' Paige rolled her eyes at him dismissively.

'Ugh…' Helena suddenly shifted and groaned.

Chris stopped pacing and quickly went round to the front of the sofa. Crouching beside her Chris watched as she slowly came around.

She started to turn but stopped and winced.

'Careful,' said Chris making her jump. 'That's a pretty bad hit you took.'

'Yes, so I can feel.' Helena slowly sat up cringing slightly.

Chris smiled at her wry humour. 'Well Piper's put a pack on the burn that should help.'

Helena looked past him to Piper. 'Thank you, for your care and your Vow.'

'Yeah, about that…' Phoebe said impatiently, '…what was that Vow exactly?'

'This is my sister Phoebe, and my other sister Paige. We thought it best if we were together.'

'A wise precaution, despite my Vow.' Helena looked past them into the sunroom to look at the two boys, before looking back at Piper. 'Your son?'

Piper glanced at the boys smiling. 'Yes, Wyatt is almost one, how about Micheal?'

'Almost four.' Helena regarded Phoebe a little coolly. 'To answer your question, the Vow is…an ability I have. It is essentially a magical contract, to break it causes your own magic to turn on you.'

'You didn't give Piper much choice in saying it.' Paige said frowning.

Chris mentally smiled at Paige's tactical way of thinking. She always looked at things both strategically _and_ emotionally.

'I suppose so.' Helena looked at the three women before looking at Chris. 'If necessary, I would have killed both of you to protect Micheal.'

Chris felt his eyes widen a little as she watched him. He assumed since Helena was looking at him as she that, she took him for the greatest threat.

'From what Piper said you were barely conscious. How –' Paige said starting to get riled up.

Helena stood up suddenly, making Chris retreat quickly from the sudden anger in her eyes.

'Trust me, this wound is nothing.' Helena summoned an energy ball to each hand. One of them lunged at Chris and before he could react it hit him. Instead of injuring him though it shattered harmlessly. 'I have no need to direct my attacks physically, I do so mentally with great ease.'

Paige and Phoebe had stood up at her attack but hadn't been able to react. Piper had started to make a motion to blow up the energy ball but hadn't been able to move quickly enough either.

Chris glanced down at his untouched shirt. He slowed his breathing and looked back at Helena who was now regarding him again. 'Nice moves.'

Helena grinned at him and laughed a little. 'You mean nice temper I believe, do you not?'

Chris watched as she sat down again, her anger gone. 'I suppose so, you've got my Mom's temper.' Chris saw the sisters look at him. He knew they were surprised at his admission, he tried to tell them as little as possible. Chris realised that Helena was watching him with dancing eyes.

'Hmm…I'll take that as a compliment.' Helena broke off as Micheal ran in.

'Mama!' The small boy threw himself at his mother.

Helena's face lit up as she hugged, despite her injury being jarred. 'Micheal! Did you behave for Piper?'

'Yes Mama. I've been playing with Wyatt, I like his toys and he's funny to talk to.' Micheal rattled this off very quickly, but Helena just smiled.

'That's lovely, why don't you go play again while I tell everyone about us?'

Chris expected the boy to run off again but instead he frowned.

'Will you tell them about…him?' Micheal's comment ended in a whisper that Chris barely heard.

'Yes sweetheart. Now, go play with Wyatt.'

This time Micheal did run off and Chris heard Wyatt's delighted squeal at his new friend's return.

Piper frowned at Helena. 'What did he mean that Wyatt is funny to talk to, he doesn't talk.'

'Micheal has an unusual ability to be able to communicate with anyone. Even babies.' Helena paused as Piper nodded. 'I'll tell you anything you want to know.' She looked at everyone as she said that, her gaze resting on Chris again.

Chris decided to go first. 'Who are you?' That seemed to be the most pressing question, if they knew that it would answer a lot.

* * *

**HPOV**

Helena smiled at Chris's question. He seemed to be hiding something…she could feel it. Plus with the women's reaction to his comment about his mother, that put aside the theory that he was Piper's younger brother. Who was _he_?

'I take you don't mean my name?' Helena grinned when she saw a flare of frustration in his handsome brown eyes. 'I'll start with mine and my son's powers. As you saw Micheal has a shield and his communication ability, which is a form of telepathy. My own abilities are my energy balls and my Vow making, that you've seen, I also…' Helena hesitated. 'I also have some psychic abilities, telekinesis and projection. That's along with a witch's latent abilities.'

'So you are a witch? We weren't sure.' Chris said as he dropped next to her.

'Yes, don't worry…I'm a good one.'

'You're a psychic?' Phoebe said leaning forward eagerly.

'Yes, I mostly sense things about people. I can tell what powers each of you have. I can sense other things about people as well. If I focus though I can usually tell a lot about a person.'

Helena glanced at Chris and realised he'd clenched his hands into fists. The sisters couldn't see but she could and wondered why her last comment made him tense like that.

'That's amazing, I have visions and can sometimes get emotions in them but…' Phoebe seemed fascinated with this different aspect of being psychic.

'Never mind that.' Piper said interrupting her sister. 'Projection is probably the rarest and most powerful ability there is.'

'Yes, it is, shall I continue?' Helena paused until Piper nodded. 'As you've noticed our clothing is unusual as is our speech. This is because we are from the mid-fifteenth century.'

Chris gaped at her and across from them the sisters did the same. Helena found their reaction highly amusing. 'How the hell did you get here?' Chris asked.

'A spell. I've had it written for some time. I only had cause to use it today.'

'That's a pretty powerful spell.' Paige said and Helena thought she heard a touch of respect creeping into her voice.

'I'm a pretty powerful witch.' Helena laughed. 'Anyway to get back to my story. I grew up in England, and reading your surface thoughts I can tell I'm about six hundred years in the future, to be honest I wasn't expecting such a jump. Though this must be where I'm supposed to be.'

'What exactly did your spell say?' Phoebe said grabbing a pen and paper.

Helena took a breath.

_I call upon the Ancient Powers_

_Help me now in this darkest hour_

_Grant me this my heart's desire_

_Save me from his hateful ire_

_Take me to what I hope to find_

_A safer place in space and time_

Chris frowned as she finished reciting the spell. 'You wrote that?'

'Yes, why?' Helena looked at him wondering who _he_ was.

'No reason.' Chris shook his head and didn't elaborate.

Helena frowned slightly but continued. 'Anyway I grew up as part of the courts and eventually I drew the attention of a particular noble. He was charming and handsome. My unusual status meant that although I was part of the courts, I lived in a cloister. I could not marry him, but everyone knew that…I was his.' Helena felt her breath catch at the memories beginning to swamp her. 'The relationship started when I was almost nineteen. After about a year…things changed. He became cruel, abusive, completely different.'

'Couldn't you leave him?' Phoebe seemed more upset than the others and Helena realised she must be picking up her emotions.

'It was a different time. I had to attend court functions almost daily, even if I had refused to be with him, he would have strong armed into staying by his side at court by threatening Micheal.'

Piper leaned forward. 'Is he Micheal's father?'

Helena shuddered at the thought of any part of him being in her son. 'No, Micheal was born before I was with him. A few weeks ago things took a turn for the worse…' Helena paused as she saw Phoebe flinch. Taking a few deep breaths Helena regained control of her emotions. 'He was…abusing me almost every day. Usually in the carriage on the way to court.' Helena saw all four of them flinch and knew that they realised what she really meant. 'Anyway this morning I – he –' Helena broke off unable to continue. The three women immediately got up to comfort her, but surprisingly Chris beat them to it.

Chris put his hand on her shoulder, but Helena felt no need to flinch away from the contact as she had done with everyone except Micheal.

Chris frowned. 'Let's just leave it for now.'

The sisters nodded in agreement but Helena shook her head. 'No I might as well finish. I'd had enough and I used an energy ball on him. Just a low powered one but enough to get him off me. We weren't far from the cloister so I got out of the carriage and ran back. He chased after me and although men aren't allowed in the cloister he followed me inside. I ran into a wall and he grabbed me and kicked me. I threw him off with my telekinesis and then threw my dagger at him, hitting him in the shoulder. I ran for the large library in the cloister. He was raging at me the whole time and I knew I had no choice but to use my spell. I knew it would affect Micheal too so as I heard him closing in on me I said it. Just as the spell started to take effect he came around the corner and threw my own dagger at me, I grabbed it before it hit me and then I ended up here.'

Helena finished talking and felt emotionally drained.

Piper had sat on the coffee table in front of her. Now she leant forward a little to put her hand on Helena's knee. Helena flinched but forced herself to stay still. 'I'm sorry for what you went through. It's obvious that you were brought to us, to this time because you needed to be as far away as possible.'

Helena nodded and held back tears at the woman's kindness.

Phoebe who had sat on the sofa next to Helena also patted her knee. This time Helena did flinch away a little making Phoebe and Piper draw back. Phoebe smiled understandingly. 'I'm just wondering why was…he not surprised at your magic?'

Helena had expected this question, but decided to only partly answer for now. 'Everyone knew I had gifts, but my family had cast a spell on me that stopped people from caring about it, the spell made them almost forget about it, it was like…' Helena searched for a way to describe it. 'Almost like a glamour I suppose. I'm not certain how it works.'

Piper nodded. 'Okay well that's enough for now. How about we find you some clean clothes? I think some of my things should fit you. As for Micheal…'

Paige jumped up from the arm of the sofa where she had perched. 'I'll go to the mall and get some stuff for him.' Helena felt her eyes widen when she disappeared in a swirl of blue-ish white lights.

'Is she as white-lighter?'

Beside her Phoebe nodded. 'Half white-lighter, half witch. Why?'

'I've never met one before, heard of them, but never met one.'

'No wonder you have scars.'

Helena flinched again realising Piper must have seen her scars when she looked at her injury. Chris' hand fell away from her as he stood up, and Helena found herself missing the comfort of it. Chris started pacing up and down. Helena resisted skimming his surface thoughts to see what was bothering him. He had secrets, that much she could tell, but she knew it would be better to wait to find them out.

'I wonder why you didn't have a white-lighter. With your power they should have assigned you one.' Chris seemed to be talking to himself but Helena answered him anyway.

'I'm unsure, perhaps I was hidden from them because of the spell on me.'

Phoebe nodded. 'That's possible I suppose, depending on the wording of the spell. What do you know about it?'

'Nothing. I wasn't raised by my family.' Helena didn't want to talk about her family, and it must have come through in her voice because Piper quickly changed the subject.

'Okay, I think a bath would probably be a welcome relief after…' Piper drifted off slightly. 'I'll run a bath for you.' Piper stood up and headed towards the hall before looking back. 'Phoebe you watch the boys. Chris you take Helena to the kitchen and get her a hot drink.' Piper promptly disappeared, clearly expecting her directions to be followed.

* * *

**CPOV**

Chris led a silent Helena into the kitchen. When his mo- when _Piper_ gave orders like that she expected them to be followed. Especially when someone needed taking care of.

'Do you want tea, coffee or hot chocolate?' Chris motioned at one on the chairs and Helena sat down.

'What is hot chocolate?' She looking at him as he put the kettle on.

Chris realised hot chocolate may not have gotten to England yet for her. 'It's brilliant. I'll make that for you.' Chris grabbed a mug and the jar of powder. 'It'll have to be the quick version but it tastes almost as good.'

'What is it exactly?' Helena got up and came over to get a better look.

'It's made from a bean similar to coffee, but sweeter. You add hot water, milk and sugar.'

'Huh, that's a kettle?' Helena pointed at the now bubbling kettle.

Chris chuckled. 'Yeah, it's a little different to what you had I bet.'

'Just slightly…electricity…remarkable.' Chris wondered where she got that term. 'It's in your head.'

Chris blanched and looked at her. She must be reading his mind.

Helena smiled at him. 'Don't worry, I know you have a secret, but I'm not looking for it.' Chris relaxed slightly only to tense as she continued. 'At least, not at the moment.'

'Now see here if –'

The kettle clicked making Helena jump. 'Is that it done?'

Chris frowned at her change of subject but decided to let it drop for now. 'Yeah, I'll just make it and then show you up to the bathroom.' Chris quickly put together the hot drink.

Holding the mug out to Helena, Chris watched as she took it from him and took a small sip.

Helena's face lit up. 'It's delicious! So sweet.'

Chris smiled despite himself and led her back out of the kitchen.

'Do you think Phoebe would make some for Micheal? He would love it.' Helena asked from behind.

'Um…sure.' Chris made a slight detour towards Phoebe and the boys in the sunroom. 'Phoebe could you make some hot chocolate for Micheal, Helena thinks he'd like it.'

'What's hot chocolate Mama?' Micheal said looking up from the toys.

'It's a lovely drink. You be good for Phoebe while I take a bath, alright?'

Micheal nodded so Chris lead Helena towards the staircase and up to the second floor.

'This house is beautiful.' Helena said as she took in the décor.

'It's been in the family for generations.' Chris said as they came to the bathroom. 'Piper?'

'In here Chris. Almost done.'

Chris pushed the bathroom door open and heard Helena gasp. Piper had taken it upon herself to light loads of candles and turn the light off. 'Wow, you went all out Piper.'

Pier looked up from lighting the last candle. 'Well I thought with everything…it would be nice.'

'Thank you Piper, you are really sweet.' Helena seemed a little choked up again so Chris decided to make his escape.

'Er…I'll be downstairs with Phoebe.' Chris quickly left the bathroom closing the door behind him. Given what had been done to her, Helena would be more comfortable talking to Piper.

Besides girl talk give him the wibblies.

* * *

**PiPOV**

Piper was amused at Chris' swift departure. Clearly he was uncomfortable with girl talk.

Beside her Helena laughed slightly. 'I don't think Chris was very comfortable with the way our conversation was going.'

'My thoughts exactly. Do you need my help to get out of your dress?' Piper looked over the tightly laced bodice of Helena's dress.

'Er…yes but…' Helena drifted off looking uncomfortable.

Piper realised she wasn't liking the idea of being touched. 'I'll try not to touch you too much.'

'Thank you.' Helena whispered. 'I'm sorry I do trust you but –'

Piper cut her off. 'It's okay I understand. If I unlace you will you mange then?' When Helena nodded silently and put down her mug Piper moved behind her and started unlacing the corset. Helena was tense the whole time and Piper wondered how many different, awful things had been done to her.

She and her sisters had been through a lot, but they'd always had each other. It seemed as though the only person Helena had was her son.

Piper finished undoing the laces and stepped away. As soon as she did Helena relaxed and started to undress with her back to Piper. After all the layers were off Piper held out a robe to Helena but not before see had seen the full extent of her scars. Her whole back was covered in lash marks as well as what looked like scars from knife wounds on her upper arms. The worse thing though was the sight of the fresh bruises between her thighs.

Piper was unable to hold back her scowl. 'If that – that asshole were here I'd take great pleasure in blasting him into hell.'

'It's no use dwelling on what we cannot change. I made choices – some good, some bad. They all led me here.' Helena turned to look at Piper when she was covered. 'I have no regrets.'

Piper was surprised at her positive attitude. 'That's an unusual response to what you've been through.'

'Yes, but I have Micheal, he is enough.'

Piper nodded in understanding. With everything that had happened with Leo…she was just grateful for his sisters and Wyatt. 'I'll let you have your bath. When you ready just shout me and I'll help you with the modern clothes.' Piper turned to leave but Helena's voice stopped her.

'Wait, can you keep this safe for me?'

Piper turned back to see Helena taking a small velvet bag from the skirt of her dress. 'What is it?' Piper asked as she took the bag.

'I'll show you later. I just need it safe for now.'

Piper nodded and left with the bag. When she shook it, it made a sort of chinking sound.

Despite her curiosity Piper resisted the urge to look inside and made her way back downstairs.

* * *

**PaPOV (Paige)**

Paige orbed back to the manor clutching her shopping bags. 'Hellooo? People where are you?'

'In here Paige.'

Paige headed towards Piper's voice in the sunroom. As she rounded the corner she saw everyone except Helena playing with the two boys.

Wyatt was giggling hysterically at something. 'Gen, gen, gen!'

Paige smiled at her nephew's happiness as she put the bags down. 'What's got you going little man?'

Phoebe looked up. 'Micheal used his shield to bounce Wuvey up and down.'

'Oh that would do it.' Paige sat next to Chris on the sofa. 'Well I got some new clothes for Micheal, I also picked up a few sets of underwear for Helena. I had to guess the size obviously.'

'Well let's get him changed then.' Phoebe said with excitement.

A few minutes later they had tried all the clothes on Micheal and he had picked a t-shirt with a dog on and some jeans to wear.

Paige couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. Micheal would definitely grow up to be a heart breaker.

Piper straightened his Micheal's t-shirt. 'You look very handsome, wait until your Mommy sees you.'

Micheal grinned at the thought of his Mom.

'Piper? I've finished.' Helena called from upstairs.

As Piper left taking the bag of underwear Paige held out, Paige looked at Phoebe who explained.

'Piper insisted she have nice, relaxing bath.' Phoebe hesitated and glanced at Micheal before continuing in a whisper. 'Piper saw more scars and some fresh bruises.'

Paige frowned at the new info. If she ever met that guy she would orb his…orbs somewhere toasty.

* * *

**HPOV**

Helena hovered at the top of the stairs as she waited for Piper to come up.

When the older woman appeared she smiled at Helena. 'Feel better?'

Helena nodded and smiled. 'Yes much, thank you. I blew out the candles.'

'You didn't have to do that, I would have done it.' Piper turned and led her into what must be her bedroom. 'Now you sit on the bed and I'll grab a few things for you to look at.'

Helena did as she asked and looked around the room curiously. There were pictures on the wall that had amazing detail to them. The pictures were of Piper, her sisters and her son. There were a few of Wyatt with a blond haired man that must be his father, which made Helena wonder where he was.

Piper came back out of the closet – as Helena saw in her mind – holding a bundle of clothing. 'Okay what colours do you like the look of?' Piper smiled at her.

Helena looked at the jumble of clothing. 'Er…' Helena saw a nice piece of purple fabric and pulled it from the pile. 'This is nice.'

Piper grinned and took it from her. Before grabbing something from the pile as well. 'These jeans go with that top. Paige picked up some underwear while she was out.' Piper frowned and grabbed the bag she had brought upstairs. 'See this is a bra it goes around your…breasts and fastens at the back. The knickers just pull on.'

Piper handed her the skimpy items and Helena looked at them. They were very small items. Helena thought of the many layers of under garments she had left in the bathroom. 'This is all you wear underneath your clothing?'

Piper smiled. 'I know they're small but it's all you really need. Put them on and then I'll show you what to do with the outer parts.'

Piper gestured at the closet and Helena was grateful to be able to change without Piper looking at her. Although she knew Piper wouldn't hurt her, part of her subconscious shuddered at the thought of being exposed in front of her.

Helena took the robe off and put the underwear on, struggling briefly with the…bra. She had to admit though…it was a lot easier to do herself and more comfortable as well. Helena picked up the discarded robe, but didn't put it on, just held it over the front of her.

'I'm done Piper.' Helena called out, trying to keep her nerves calm.

Piper came into the closet smiling. 'Okay so jeans first. They're just like a man's pants. So they just pull on.'

Helena nodded and took the…jeans. She hesitated briefly but then just dropped the robe. The jeans pulled on easy enough and fitted snugly around her legs.

Piper grinned and held out the purple garment to her. 'These are the sleeves bits and obviously the bit between is for your head.

Helena nodded and pulled it on and the top fell to about mid-thigh. The long sleeves came down to her wrists and the neckline had a small V shape to it.

'You look lovely Helena.' Piper smiled at her.

'Really? It suits me?' Helena didn't want to look like an idiot, especially in front of Chris. Helena frowned. Where had that thought come from?

'If you want to see there's a mirror in the corner of my room.'

Helena moved past Piper to look in the tall mirror. She was surprised at how well the clothes suited her. It was strange to be wearing so little but for some reason she felt more…secure in these clothes. Perhaps because trousers were harder to get off quickly.

Helena shook away the morose thoughts and turned to smile at Piper. I look great, thank you!'

'I'm glad I could help.' Piper said with a smile. 'Now how about I fix your hair?'

Helena glanced at her wet hair in the mirror. 'Sure, I'd love that.' She sat in the chair Piper put in the middle of the floor.

'Excellent. You have amazingly long hair. Have you never cut it or something?'

'No, I just trim it every so often.' Helena swept her waist length hair over the back of the chair and let Piper have at it.

* * *

**CPOV**

Chris sat on the sofa watching in fascination as Micheal held a conversation with Wyatt. Paige gone in the kitchen to make some tea and Phoebe was taking a call from work, trying to avoid having to go in.

'You want the blue one?' Micheal said holding a blue car out to Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled and took the chunky, oddly proportioned car.

'You're welcome.' Micheal picked up a red car.

Chris knew he was staring at the three year old, but his ability was something he'd never heard of. In the future Wyatt had made a point of 'collecting' unusual powers. He had scores of demon and evil witches working for him, but those with unusual powers were put in a more elite group. Chris knew some powers were unique to certain families, so perhaps Wyatt had just never found any of Helena's family.

Wyatt suddenly gave an excited squeal and set off crawling towards the hallway.

Chris looked up and felt his jaw drop.

Piper was coming over to pick up Wyatt, but Chris was looking at Helena.

She was wearing a pair of Piper's jeans and one of her long tops. Her hair though was the biggest change. Part of it was clipped back but most of it fell in soft, brown waves to her waist. Her face was now washed free of the heavy makeup she had on before, now there was barely any on her face, but she looked…amazing.

'Chris what the hell kind of programme are you watching with those kids in there?' Phoebe came storming from the front room ready to lay into him apparently.

Chris shook himself and tried to force his emotionS back under control. Apparently Phoebe had felt his…lust…for Helena. It was quite disturbing.

Phoebe noticed that Helena was what he had been staring at and was grinning at him. 'Chris are you telling me you actually have feelings?' Phoebe a very annoying smirk on her face.

Piper had come over to the both of them. 'Well? What do you think? Doesn't she look great?'

Phoebe nodded enthusiastically. 'You look stunning Helena.' Phoebe turned a knowing smile on Chris. 'What do you think Chris?'

Chris actually felt his mind stutter. He didn't know that was possible. 'I – uh –you look beautiful.' Chris finished in a barely audible mutter and cringed as he felt himself blush. Blush of all things. If Wyatt could see him now he'd laugh his ass off. Just then little Wyatt chose that moment to giggle at something. Talk about irony.

Micheal abandoned the toys and ran to hug his Mom. 'Mama, you look nice.'

'Oh thank you sweetheart. You look very handsome in those clothes.'

'Paige brought them for me, and I've been playing with Wyatt. He's been really nice and shared his toys me and showed me how to play with them.'

Chris was surprised as how fast Micheal was talking and then remembered that Paige had also given him a lolly. Candy rush, children's equivalent to coffee.

'Well that was nice of him wasn't it?' Helena looked over at Wyatt. 'Hello Wyatt, what a gorgeous boy you are.'

Micheal giggled. 'Mama he wants a cuddle from you.'

Chris looked at Wyatt surprised at the announcement. Piper however just handed him over after Helena had put Micheal down.

'Hello buddy. I remember when Micheal was the same size as you are.'

'Was I that small Mama?'

Helena's laugh triggered another surge of emotions, but as much a Chris wished he could make an escape he still needed more info on Helena. Chris saw Phoebe glance at him again and quickly changed the subject.

'Okay so uh – what's with the bag you gave Piper?'

'Oh yeah, might as well do that now.' Helena handed Wyatt back to Piper and to Chris dismay, came and sat next to him on the sofa. She grabbed the velvet bag from the table and opened it.

'This is the dagger I threw at…him.' Helena held up a small dagger that had dried blood on the blade.

'May I?' Phoebe held out her hand.

'Sure, you won't get a premonition from it though.' Helena smiled as Phoebe cringe guiltily. 'I made it using my powers and I made it so it couldn't be tracked in anyway. That includes premonitions.'

'Oh well okay then.' Phoebe still looked over the dagger.

'So back to the bag, I think it might just be best to show you.'

Helena tipped the bag out and Chris felt his jaw drop again, this time though Piper and Phoebe copied him.

Paige walked in from the kitchen. 'Holy cow! Are those real?!'

Chris didn't blame Paige for her reaction. On the table were dozens of diamonds, rubies and emeralds.

Helena was quietly laughing. 'Yes they are quite real.' She carried on talking as she slowly gathered the gems back into the bag. 'It took the past three months for me to make them using my powers, it's not as easy as you would think. It takes a lot of energy.'

When the gems were out the way, Paige put the tray with hot drinks down. 'I'll bet, do know how much pressure is needed for diamonds to be made?'

Piper had something else on her mind though. 'Why are you showing us them?'

'Because I'm going to be here for the rest of my life and I need your help to start that life.'

Chris looked at Helena and saw she was looking at him.

'Piper what are you so worried about?' Phoebe frowned at her sister.

'Phoebe would you _stop_ doing that! It highly annoying.'

'I second that.' Paige raised her hand.

'Well I can't help it. It's just…_on_ all the time.'

Helena looked away from Chris much to his relief. 'Have you not been able to find an empath blocking potion?'

'A what?'

Helena smiled as all three sisters spoke at the same time. 'An empath blocking potion. When you take it, it stops empaths from reading your emotions.'

Piper swiveled towards Chris. 'Chris, did you know about this potion?'

Uh great, now they yell at him not telling them about it. Before he could open his mouth to defend himself though, Helena came to his defence.

'Even if he did know about it. The potion ingredients are almost impossible to get.' Helena frowned. 'Not to mention _dangerous_ to get.'

Chris was relieved when this made Piper's anger fade. 'I did know about it but I haven't had any luck finding someone that can make it.'

'Well that's just great, isn't?' Paige said with a sigh. 'In the meantime, Miss Butinsky over there will be spying on our emotions.'

'Paige, you know I can't control it.'

'Oh no I know that, you can control yourself though.'

Chris could see a full blown argument coming. 'Uh guys I…'

'Paige I can't –'

Phoebe broke off as a tiny energy ball struck both her and Paige. Chris looked at Helena who just shrugged.

'What was that for?' Paige asked Helena rubbing her arm.

'It was only a spark. Anyway I was _trying_ to say that I can put a block on you if you want.'

Chris stared at her. 'How can you do that?'

Helena looked at him again with those startling blue eyes. 'With my projection. I simply…will the barrier into them. It has the exact same effect.'

'Huh, I didn't know that was possible.' Their Aunt Billie probably never had cause to use it that way.

'Well get on with it then.' Paige said impatiently gesturing at Helena.

Chris watched Helena as she stood up gracefully and went over to Paige. 'Close your eyes, and…_try_ to be quiet.'

Chris felt his mouth twitch at Helena's quick grasp of Paige's talkative personality.

Helena put her fingers over Paige's temples and stood quietly for a few minutes. Then she stood back and looked at Phoebe. 'Well?'

Phoebe looked at Paige and focused on her before bursting into a smile. 'Nothing, absolutely nothing!' Phoebe bounced a little with happiness.

Helena just smiled and moved to Piper not bothering, or needing, to ask her to keep quiet.

When she finished she immediately came over to Chris, making his nerves suddenly rear again.

Helena seemed to sense it as she whispered quietly to him. 'Relax Chris, I don't bite…hard.'

Chris chuckled and closed his eyes. Then Helena was touching his temples and after a couple of seconds he felt her presence in his mind. Tensing slightly Chris felt her chuckle before she whispered in his head.

'_Don't worry so much. I not looking at what is here, just adding something.'_

Chris forced himself to relax, and then it was done.

When Helena moved away Chris opened his eyes. She smiled slightly at him before turning away.

'There's one…last thing.' Helena stopped and glanced at the boys playing. 'Let's go in the other room.' She promptly turned and went into the front room. Leaving Chris and the sisters to follow.

In the living room Chris decided to stand near the fireplace rather than sit, unfortunately Helena stood next to him. Although she paced up and down a little, clearly nervous.

When the sisters were sat down Helena cleared her throat. 'I need to…tell you about…him.'

Chris looked at her in surprise. Piper was more verbal than him though. 'You don't have to do that Helena, there's no need.'

'There is.' Helena's voice was suddenly harsh. Making them all look at her in surprise. 'Sorry, but you need to know.' Helena took a deep breath. 'His name is…Kiernan Williamson. And he's a demon.'

Chris gaped at her. 'A demon? You were –' Chris broke off as Helena hugged herself.

Phoebe gave a sad smile. 'You didn't know at first, did you.' It wasn't a question.

'No. Like I said, he was…perfect, but then I guess his…darker urges needed an outlet.' Helena started pacing again.

'Do you think he'll be in our Book of Shadows?' Paige said looking at Piper.

'He won't be.' Helena said briefly.

Chris had backed out of her way to let her pace, but now stepped in her path and took hold of her arms.

'First – that's making me dizzy.' Chris saw the corner of her mouth twitch. 'Second – why won't he be in the Book?'

'He tricked me into protecting him against being written about.' Helena looked away from him, but not before he saw the guilt in her eyes.

'Demons are good at that.' Phoebe said quietly. 'Can't you undo it?'

Helena shook her head. 'No, I was sort of drugged when I did it, so I can't remember exactly how I did it. So I don't know how to undo it.'

'What do you mean drugged?' Paige said from her chair.

'Sometimes Kiernan would give me drugs. Some made me compliant, some made me…want him. Most of the time though the drugs would paralyse me, but make me hyper aware of everything…ow!'

Chris realised he had squeezed Helena's arms in anger. 'Sorry I –' He quickly let go of her.

'It's fine, you didn't mean to.' Helena smiled at him reassuringly.

Chris frowned at his lack of control. Since Helena turned up he was all over the place.

'Getting back to the demon.' Paige said. 'What powers does he have?'

'He's resistant to witches powers unfortunately, not immune though. He's upper level and can throw fireballs.'

'Lovely.' Piper said sitting down. 'What are the chances of him being still alive?'

'Pretty good. He's powerful, dangerous and even in my time he had a reputation.'

Chris scowled, he hated demons with reputations. They either had a lot of demonic followers, which made the fight long and hard, or they were loners that had exceptionally high skills. He preferred lots of demons.

He looked back at Helena. 'So which is he a loner or 'lord'?'

Helena laughed. 'Definitely a lord. There's no way he be hiding in some pit somewhere.' Helena laughed again apparently amused at that idea.

'So no lanky greasy hair then?' Chris said in fake shock. He'd never understood why Wyatt had gone for that look when he was definitely in the lord category.

Helena grinned. 'I know, shocking. Why give up the chance for such a great look?

* * *

**PiPOV**

Piper felt her jaw drop as Chris burst out laughing and Helena quickly joined him.

Piper turned to look at her sisters and saw that they were just as astonished as she was. The most Chris had ever done in the laughing department was a sardonic chuckle. No he was giving out a full belly laugh.

Helena was definitely something special if she could make their surly, neurotic white-lighter so…carefree.

Piper cleared her throat to get their attention. 'So what do you mean loner or lord?'

Helena stopped laughing but grinned. 'Apparently, Chris and I use the same terms for powerful demons. Loners are the ones that hide away, honing their skills to extremely high levels.'

Chris nodded and jumped in. 'Then there's lords who are still very powerful, but have a lot of followers.'

Piper nodded, wondering at the odds that these two would meet and have such similar personalities. They definitely had the same sense of humour, that's for sure. Maybe Helena would draw Chris out of his shell and they could get some more information on the future.

'Would a potion work on him?' Paige asked the still smiling woman.

'I'm not sure, after all this time it would have to be unbelievably powerful.'

Paige looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Perhaps if I modified the trio potions I made for Cole…'

'Adding flesh to them would help.' Piper said. Helena had said he was an upper level demon. Vanquishing potions for them usually required flesh. Though that meant…Piper looked back at Helena who had gone white. 'Helena I –'

'It's okay Piper.' Helena seemed to shrink upon herself despite her words. 'I – I knew I would have to face him eventually. I thought it would be later though.' Helena gave nervous, false laugh and began to wring her hands.

Chris frowned. 'We wouldn't know where to start looking. The underworld is enormous.'

Paige got a sheepish look on her face and raised her hand slightly. 'I have a really bad idea.'

Piper frowned, when Paige got that look something usually exploded or went missing or – something.

'What is it?' Chris said impatiently.

'Er…well Helena could sort of…announce her return…' Paige let her sentence drift off.

'Let me get this straight.' Phoebe said with a frown. 'You want her to go and _announce_ that alive to Kiernan?'

'I _said_ it was a bad idea.' Paige said defensively and crossed her arms.

'It's a good idea.'

Piper wondered if Helena had an unknown head injury. Apparently Chris thought the same thing.

'Are you nuts?'

'Chris think about it. It would take too long to search him out. If I go down and make some noise…it's much quicker.'

Piper was starting to like the idea even less. 'I'm this isn't a good idea. Once Kiernan knows you're alive, he'll come straight after you. Follow you – here.'

Phoebe shifted excitedly in her seat. 'So we set a trap, it wouldn't be the first time. Slice him up, add the flesh to the potion and get rid of him.'

'Even so Pheebs, a lot can go wrong.' Like them all dying.

* * *

**HPOV**

Helena sat on the sofa fiddling with the hem of her top. Piper was still a little unsure of the plan, she was worried about things going wrong. 'What about Wyatt's father, could he help?'

Before she spoke Phoebe, Paige and Chris had been trying to convince Piper to agree. Now the room went quiet.

Paige looked uncomfortable. 'He could watch the boys. Then you could join us Piper.'

Piper hesitated. 'I suppose so. I can trust him Wyatt at least.' Piper sighed and rubbed her eyes. 'Leo!'

Helena watched as Piper yelled at the ceiling. A few moments later the man Helena had seen in the pictures orbed in.

'Piper, you need something?' The man – Leo, looked around and smiled at Piper and her sisters, but scowled at Chris. He eyes rested briefly on her before going back to Piper.

'Yeah, uh…Helena why don't you, Paige and Chris go start the potions while Phoebe and I catch Leo up?'

Helena nodded, relieved that she wasn't required to stay in what seemed like a tense situation. 'Sure no problem.' Helena left the front room and headed upstairs. Unfortunately her curiosity was rearing its head. 'So, is that Piper's husband?' Helena looked at Paige who was leading the way.

'Yes, actually no…well sorta. It's a long story. They're separated.'

Helena wondered if all their stories were as complicated. Chances are that they were.

Helena stepped into the attic when Paige opened the door. 'We do most of our spell work up here since the Book's kept here.'

Helena could feel the magic in the room and nodded. 'I can feel it.' Helena's eyes were drawn to the stand that held the Book. 'May I?' When Paige nodded Helena slowly approached the Book of Shadows. On the cover was the triquetra. In her time it was a symbol of sisterhood, so it made sense that it was the symbol of the Power of Three. Helena put her hand on the Book and could practically feel the power humming inside it.

'Hello there. I mean them no harm.' In her head Helena could sense the Book's acceptance of her and wondered if the others felt it or if her psychic abilities did it. 'Can you feel the Book in your head when you touch it?' Chris and Paige looked astonished. 'I take that as a no, must be my psychic abilities then.'

'You feel the Book? How?' Paige came over and stroked the Book as though trying to feel it herself.

'It almost has its own personality, I guess over the years the magic inside gained a sort of 'self' for lack of a better word.' Helena stopped and looked at Paige. 'Has the Book never done anything itself?'

'Yeah sure, but the flipping pages were our family guiding us.'

'It might have been the Book sometimes, and…' Helena stopped and tried to get a better read of the Book. 'It's got a mischievous streak, I'm guessing it moves the entries on the pages around as well.'

Paige looked shocked. 'Piper was right! She's always said she thought the Book pages shifted places.'

Helena grinned. 'I think she was right.' Helena stepped away from the Book. 'Do you remember the potion ingredients?'

Paige nodded. 'I only used it a year ago.' Paige went over to the table that had various potions ingredients and equipment on. 'I need grab a couple of things from the kitchen. I'll be back in moment.'

Helena sat down on an old sofa and looked up when Chris walked over to the Book and touched it. 'Who are you Chris?'

Chris turned sharply at her comment. The surprise on his face though was quickly masked. 'What do you mean? I'm Chris.'

Helena rolled her eyes. 'Nice try. I've seen the way the sisters are around you. They trust you, but there's an edge to the trust, a shakiness. I get that they haven't known you long, but you…' Helena stood up again and walked back over to the Book. '…you however, seem to know how to work around their reluctance and how to motivate them as well.' Helena thought she saw a hint of apprehension in Chris's eyes. 'The biggest…give-aways though are that Book recognizes you…' Helena broke off as Chris quickly pulled his hand from the Book. '…as family, and you look a lot like Piper.'

Even though she was actively not looking at his mind. Helena still felt the mild panic from Chris.

'Now I get how they don't know about the Book, but how the hell have they not noticed the resemblance?'

'I guess because they aren't looking for it.' Chris croaked slightly. 'Plus I didn't exactly announce it.' Chris looked up at her finally. 'How did you figure it out? Just from the Book?'

Helena smiled. 'Actually, the first time I saw you I thought you might be Piper's younger brother. But the sisters' reaction to your comment about your Mom tossed that theory aside.'

'You are way too observant.' Chris said with a wry chuckle.

Helena was glad he wasn't angry that she's mostly figured him out. 'So how are you related to them Chris? You have a familiarity with them that says it's a close relationship.'

Chris sighed and opened his mouth…but then Paige walked back in a he slammed it shut again.

'Okay dokay, I got what I needed.' Paige put the ingredients on the table and looked at them. 'We can each work on a potion, I'll walk you through the recipes.'

Helena nodded and when Paige looked away, Helena turned back to Chris.

'I tell you late if we survive.' Chris said as he walked around her towards Paige.

Helena swatted the back of his head lightly. 'Now I know you meant when. _When_ we survive. Honestly you really are surly and neurotic.'

'Who said that?' Chris said in surprise.

'Er Chris…' said Paige with a smile, '…we all do. Talk about having a stick up your –'

'Hey! I'm not that bad.' Chris said defensively.

Paige just snorted.

Helena grinned and just started making the potion as Paige suggested.

* * *

A short while later they were just finishing the potions when Piper and Phoebe came in with the boys and Leo.

Piper handed Wyatt over to Leo and came over. 'Are they done?'

Paige nodded. 'Yep, We've put them in bigger bottles so it's easier to add the flesh quickly.' She handed Piper one of the potion bottles and went over to Phoebe to hand her another. Her own was in her hand.

Helena felt her stomach start to clench painfully.

Piper gave grim smile. 'Well I guess it's time to get started then.'

Leo stepped forward a little. 'I still don't think we'll need the crystals up here, not with me here.'

Helena frowned and briefly scanned Piper and Phoebe's minds. The better part of their conversation with Leo had been getting him to trust her and accept the plan.

Helena walked over to Leo frowning. 'Okay Leo, I know that despite Piper and Phoebe telling you about my Vow, you still don't trust me. So let me put this straight.' Helena stopped to make sure he was listening. 'If you do not follow this plan _to the letter_, I will personally make your existence a living hell. Chances are that my presence has already been Seen by seers and mystics. If Kiernan finds out about me he will immediately attack and we will be at a disadvantage.'

Leo gave her a look that matched the way he had looked at Chris. 'You can't talk to me like that. I'm an Elder and there are rules you have to follow.'

Helena bit back her first response. It wouldn't do to start swearing in front of the boys. 'I will not allow that man anywhere near my son. So you will do as you're told. Also my Vow was to not harm the _Halliwell_ family.'

When Leo's eyes widened slightly Helena knew he understood her implication. Leo reluctantly nodded, put Wyatt down in the playpen and started to place the crystals around the room.

Helena turned away a saw Chris trying to hide a smug smile. Apparently he liked her dressing down of Leo. 'Okay, let's get this show on the road.' Helena realised she had picked up a lot of modern phrase the others used.

Piper came over to her and put a hand on her folded arms. 'Are you sure you're ready for this? It was all just this morning for you.'

Helena realised her stomach was still doing somersaults. 'No I'm not ready, but I still have to do this.'

Helena turned and went to crouch next Micheal. Phoebe stepped away from him to give them privacy. 'Micheal. You stay here with Wyatt and his Daddy. You make sure to do what Leo says. If anything bad comes you have to use your powers to protect you and Wyatt.'

'Mama are you going to find him?' Micheal looked at the floor as he said this.

Helena realised he must have overheard enough to put it together. 'Micheal look at me darling.' Micheal looked up at her. 'I have to protect you. Don't worry I _will_ come back to you.'

Micheal lunged into her arms and hugged her tightly. 'I love you Mama.'

'I love you too sweetheart.' Helena took Micheal over to the playpen and put him next to Wyatt.

Turning back to the others Helena saw them waiting near the door. 'Okay let's go.'

As they left the attic, Leo put the last crystal in place at the door, completing the protection.

Downstairs in the front room Helena stood next to Chris and waited. She could feel Piper's need to go over things again.

'Okay, so you too will go to the underworld and start 'shouting' as Paige put it.' Piper from Chris and Helena to her sisters. 'And we will be waiting for them to come, hopefully,' Piper scrunched her face up, 'Kiernan won't be far behind.'

Helena nodded and looked at Chris. 'Let's go Chris.' Helena held her hand out to him and Chris took it. 'Lead the way.' Helena heard her voice shake a little but ignored it.

'See you soon.' Chris said to the sisters before orbing them out.

* * *

**CPOV**

Chris looked around the cavern they were stood in. It was much like the rest of the underworld, the demons had no sense of style.

Chris looked at Helena and saw the fear in her eyes. 'You alright?'

Helena gave him a weak smile. 'Heh, not really, but I think destroying some demons might help.'

Chris nodded and hoped she could manage. 'Let's go. Send out your pulse.'

Helena closed her eyes and after a couple of seconds Chris felt a pulse of magic burst out from her. It would attract any nearby demon. The plan was to try and just injure some them. That way they could go spreading Helena's presence around. Since Chris was already known down here that would give Kiernan a place to come looking for her.

Helena opened her eyes and looked at him, it seemed as though she was searching in his eyes for something. Chris didn't know what she was looking for, but he hoped she found it.

'Don't worry Helena, we can do this together.' Chris got into position back to back with her. He jumped slightly when Helena's hand touched his. Smiling Chris squeezed it briefly and then let go as the first demons shimmered in.

Chris immediately went to work throwing the demons around. Deflecting fireballs at them and dodging attacks.

He kept an eye on Helena, but it seemed that despite growing up in a cloister she had no qualms about attacking the demons. Helena used her telekinesis the same way he did but it looked as she also used it to enhance he movement. In one leap she went from one side of the cavern to the other. The most remarkable thing though, was the way she released an almost constant stream of energy balls.

Chris ducked below another energy ball throw the demon away impaling him on a stalagmite. Chris backed up against Helena who nudged him to get his attention.

'Chris, that short, black skinned demon knows Kiernan. Leave him 'til last.'

Chris nodded and for the next couple of minutes they continued to fight. Chris was amazed at the way Helena moved despite her injured shoulder.

'Chris look out!' Chris spun around at Helena warning but the energy ball still hit his shoulder before he could deflect it. Chris staggered but managed to stay upright. Thankfully there were only two demons left. Helena quickly dispatched one, which only left short and black.

The demon seemed to realise, finally, that he couldn't win and made to leave.

'Ah, ah, ah.' Helena said grabbing him with her telekinesis. 'It's rude to leave in the middle of a party.' Helena kept the demon hovering and looked over to him. 'You okay Chris?'

'Yeah, I think so.' Chris looked down at his shoulder. 'It was just a glancing hit. I'm fine.'

Helena nodded and turned back to the demon who was scowling at her.

'Let me go witch!'

'Not just yet.' Helena twisted the demon around until he hung upside down in front of her. 'Let's have a chat. I know you work for Kiernan. I'm…looking for him.'

The demon laughed. 'I think you've had a hit to the head witch. Nobody looks for Kiernan unless they have death wish.'

Chris stepped forward. 'Perhaps we do, then again, we did just kill all your friends.'

The demon considered this silently.

Helena spun him upright again and walked around him slowly as she talked. 'Kiernan and I have history, some would say a long history. I want you to take him a message. So listen up. Tell him Helena says hello.' Helena stopped in front of the demon. 'Tell him what I've done here, tell him who I was with and tell him it's time to pay.'

Chris watched a Helena put her fingers on the demons temples briefly before stepping back again.

'I've put a curse on you, if you don't give Kiernan my message within two hours you will spend the rest of your existence writhing in agony.'

Helena came and stood next to Chris, and Chris took her hand before looking at the demon. 'Better hurry.'

As Helena threw the demon across the across the cavern, Chris orbed them back to the manor.

* * *

**HPOV**

Helena paced up and down in the sunroom. Unable to stand still from the twisted knot of fear and doubt, Helena couldn't sit like the sisters were doing. Chris was perched on the end of the sofa nearest to her, but didn't stop her from pacing this time.

'It's been half an hour!' Helena huffed, the stupid short demon was taking too long.

'Maybe short and black wasn't motivated enough despite your curse.' Chris said watching her as she paced. Piper had bandaged up his wound as well, so now they matched.

'I didn't really put that curse on him.'

Paige looked confused. 'You didn't? Why? It seems like a good idea.'

Helena shrugged but kept walking. 'I didn't put _that_ curse on him. At the end of the two hours he'll explode regardless of whether he delivered the message.'

Phoebe laughed and looked at Piper. 'She's got your temper Piper.'

'Hey! I'm not that bad.'

Paige snorted. 'Last time I spilled a potion, you threatened to blow me up if I didn't clean it.'

Helena paused briefly as she took in that assessment of Piper. She glanced at Chris but he wasn't giving anything away.

'She gets that from Grams.' Phoebe said with a laugh.

'Well, well, well.'

Helena felt her blood freeze at the sardonic, smug voice. She slowly turned and saw Kiernan stood near the staircase. He was dressed in an immaculate, expensive suit

Chris came and stood next to her. 'You can do this Helena.' He whispered in her ear.

Remarkable it gave her the strength to slowly walk towards Kiernan. She stopped on the opposite side of the room from him. Chris stood to her left and the sisters were to the right.

'I must say Helena, I am…surprised.' Kiernan looked her up and down in a possessive way.

Beside her Chris took her hand and squeezed it. Helena spoke to Kiernan and tried to keep her voice steady. 'Kiernan, I must say, I'm kinda disappointed.'

Kiernan's eyes narrowed as he saw Helena holding Chris' hand. It seemed six hundred years hadn't reduced his jealous streak. 'In what way are you disappointed?'

Helena couldn't resist goading him, after all he'd done to her, he wasn't going to get off lightly. 'In what way are you surprised?'

Kiernan didn't look pleased at her word games. 'Very well, my dear, I'll play. I'm surprised you're alive, I'm surprised you had the nerve to defy me and I'm surprised you had the nerve to…summon me.'

Helena felt her anger building at the familiar way he addressed her. 'Well I'm disappointed that you showed up.'

Kiernan scowled at her. 'Why is that disappointing?'

'I was kinda looking forward to hunting you down.' Helena said coldly. Helena saw the sisters stance subtly change as they got ready to defend themselves.

Kiernan scowled at her again. Looking over the sisters he decided to try them. 'The infamous Charmed ones, I expected more from such apparently intimidating…_women_.'

Paige smiled sweetly at him. 'Well these women have killed as many demons as years you've been alive.' She looked at Piper. 'Wow we're _such_ under achievers aren't we.'

'I'll say.' Piper said also with a smile. 'Must be our hormones getting in the way.'

Phoebe copied her sisters' attitude. 'Honestly, maybe we should have stayed in the kitchen.'

Kiernan looked furious at their brazen attitude, he thought woman were beneath men. Only good for one thing. Helena doubted he had any female demons in his ranks.

Kiernan turned to Chris, his face relaxing slightly. 'I was surprised too, to hear that you were with him. After all what kind of man would take a leftover whore?'

Helena grabbed Chris as he made a lunge for Kiernan, who was laughing at Chris' response.

Helena turned Chris to face her and whispered almost silently to him. '_I'll_ deal with him.'

When Chris gave a brief nod and stepped back Helena turned to Kiernan. She sashayed towards him slowly. 'I'm also disappointed that you don't seem to have missed me very much.'

Helena saw Kiernan's eyes flick over her chest and saw the lust raise in his eyes. Getting up to she stroked the side of his face, fighting down a wave of nausea. 'It's a shame really…'

'What is?' Kiernan was now completely focused on her.

Helena put one hand to his neck and played with a lock of his hair. Her other hand slowly moved to the back of her jeans to grab her dagger. 'It's a shame to when scars ruin a good face.'

As surprise flickered in his eyes Helena quickly sliced his cheek with her dagger. She threw the piece of flesh and the dagger to Chris and then focused on Kiernan. She knew the others would have retreated to finish the potions.

'You bitch!' Kiernan pressed and hand briefly to his face. He wasn't bleeding much but the new spell she'd added to the dagger made sure that it hurt. A lot. 'I'll kill you for that whore.'

'Afraid of a little love bite Kiernan?' Helena danced backward as he threw a fireball at her. Helena responded with her own energy balls.

For the next few minutes Helena duelled with him exchanging attacks. She had managed to get a couple of glancing hits to him, but Kiernan hadn't managed to get a single hit on her. He was getting more and more furious, which was making him rash, but Helena knew it was also adding to the power of his attacks. Kiernan only had fireballs, but the angrier he got the more powerful his attacks became.

A sudden noise caught Helena's attention and she briefly looked away before realising her mistake. Helena looked back in time to jump away from the fireball. Instead of hitting her stomach, it hit her thigh instead.

'Aagh!' Helena fell to the floor in agony. Oh yeah, he was definitely pissed.

'Helena!' Chris ran over to her, forgetting about Kiernan.

As Chris knelt next to her Helena saw through her haze of pain the Kiernan was about to throw a fireball as Chris' back.

'No!' Helena thrust her arm out and threw Kiernan backwards through the banister on the stairs. Helena looked for Piper. The woman was stood nearby putting the stopper in her potion bottle. 'Now Piper!'

The Charmed Ones threw their potions in the right order at Kiernan. Helena watched with immense satisfaction as Kiernan howled in pain at the hit of each potion. Finally a whirlwind gathered around him, and with a sudden blast that knocked pictures off the walls, Kiernan was gone.

Helena let Chris help her into a sitting position. Though it was more of a leaning position as Chris was supporting her against him.

'That was a bad hit you took.' Chris said looking at her leg.

Helena ignored that and scowled at him. 'Never mind that.' Helena reached up and hit him across the back of the head again.

'Oww! What the hell?!'

'That was for being a moron and nearly letting him blow a hole through you with a fireball! Honestly you may as well have just laid there!'

Chris all but growled at her. 'I was trying to help you!'

'Yeah well next time keep your eye on the enemy at the same time!' Helena reached up to swat him again but he grabbed her hand instead.

'Well you showed him, didn't you?' Chris said in a calmer voice. 'He's gone now.'

Helena blinked at Chris and realised he was right. Kiernan was… 'He's gone. He's actually…gone.' Helena whispered quietly. Suddenly she burst into tears. After everything, he was finally out of her life. Helena clung to Chris as though he was a life line and sobbed her heart out.

* * *

**CPOV**

Chris sat next to Piper's bed. It was two o'clock in the morning and he was keeping an eye on Helena. After she had cried her pain out last night. He had carried her up here and the sisters had undressed her and seen to her wound while Chris had waited outside the room. Helena had explained why the fireball had been so bad. Leo had partially healed her, but the spell that her family had put on her, had stopped him from healing her completely. Helena had fallen asleep only after staying awake long enough to assure Micheal she was fine.

After Leo had left, they had taken turns watching Helena or the boys. Everyone else was asleep now as Chris had offered to take the night shift, so to speak.

'Chris?'

Chris looked down at the bed to see that Helena had woken up while he was deep in thought. 'Helena, how do you feel?'

Helena winced as she shifted. 'Better, but not too good.'

'Yeah I bet. You had a fisted sized chunk out of your leg.' Chris was scowled as he realised that he was grateful to Leo for healing her even partially.

'What are you scowling for now? Do you need another swat?' Helena raised her hand threateningly.

Chris laughed quietly and put her hand back on the covers. 'No I don't. I was thinking that I kinda owe Leo one now.'

'For healing me?' Helena looked at him until he nodded. 'You don't seem pleased at the thought.'

Chris could almost see her piecing things together in her head. He wondered if she would let him get away with not explaining things…Chris got a very vivid image in his head of her chasing him through the underworld until he told her. Yeah avoiding it wouldn't have good results.

'Chris?' Helena was looking at him expectantly. 'I recently sobbed all my worries out onto your shoulder, the least I can do is help you with your problems. Talk to me.'

Chris took a deep breath. 'I'm Piper's son.' Chris paused but other than her eyes widening, Helena didn't respond. 'You know I'm from the future. I came back to save my family. In the future Wyatt is basically an ultimate ruler. Magic isn't hidden anymore because Wyatt lets his demons do as they wish. The elders were all but gone, so they can't do anything. That little boy playing with your son today, grows up to be the leader of all evil. I came back to stop whatever demon turned him evil.'

Chris stopped and watched Helena for her reaction. It wasn't what he was expecting. She burst out laughing, trying to keep quiet but not really succeeding.

'What's so funny?' Chris was astonished at her reaction. He hadn't known what to expect, but…not this that's for sure.

'Oh nothing…it's just…' Helena stopped laughing but was still grinning. 'It's just we both had to travel through time to solve our problems.'

Chris realised why she found that so funny and laughed as well. They certainly made a pair.

Helena's smile softened. 'What a pair huh? What are the odds that we'd meet, when we were born centuries apart?'

Chris smiled at her. 'Yeah, what are the odds.'

* * *

_Author Note – This story was started because of a nightmare I had. Basically the scene of Helena running from Kiernan is what was in my dream. The rest just kept coming from my imagination. I hope you like it. If it's popular enough I will continue with the story and do the whole of season 6. Let me know what you think. Keep in mind I basically wrote this in about three days. If you spot any mistakes send me a PM and I'll fix it._

_Remember reviews are like breathing for writers – without them we'll wither._


	2. Love's A Witch

_Author Note – I'm surprised at how many people like this. Considering how many Chris FanFics are out there I didn't know how much of an audience I'd get. I'm so sorry it took so long – there is a proper explanation on my profile._

* * *

**...~oOo~...**

**Love's A Witch**

**HPOV**

Sunroom

Helena looked down at the papers spread across the floor. Each one had a lovely house on it. With the gems she had price was no object, but none of the houses felt right. Helena looked up at the sound of footsteps.

Piper came downstairs, still in her nightgown and robe, rubbing her face sleepily.

'Hey Piper.' Helena called out making the other woman jump.

'Oh, Helena!' Piper clutched her heart and headed towards the sunroom. 'What are you doing up? It's only seven.'

Helena shrugged and looked back at the papers. 'I've been up since five, I couldn't sleep.'

Piper came closer and looked down at Helena sat on the floor and the papers. 'Helena, you aren't stressing about finding a house again are you? I told you that you're wel –'

'I know, I know.'

Helena had offered to stay in a hotel, but Piper had immediately shot that idea down. It meant that there were now four women and two children sharing the house. Micheal was staying in Wyatt's room, much to both boys' delight. One bathroom with four women though…not the best of situations. Hot running water and plumbing had to be the best things in this time.

'Look there's no rush, I know the lack of hot water is a pain but we manage.' Piper turned and continued towards the kitchen.

Helena laughed at how Piper was on the same wavelength as her. Getting up Helena left the papers to follow Piper. 'So don't you have a date today?' Helena asked as she sat at the table.

Piper nearly dropped the coffee pot as she filled it. 'Yes, I do.' She started grabbing the things needed for breakfast. 'Pancakes okay?'

Helena nodded silently and pulled yesterday's paper across the table. To help her talk in a more modern way Helena had taken to reading the paper every day. Micheal didn't need to do anything as he picked it up easier. Partly due to his communication ability and partly because kids were so adaptable.

'Have you seen Chris lately?' Piper said as she whisked the batter mix.

Helena frowned but didn't look up from the paper. 'Nope, not for a few days.' Chris had been avoiding her since he had confessed his parentage to her. Apparently he'd changed his mind about sharing problems.

'You know for a white-lighter he isn't around much.' Piper seemed to be talking more to herself than Helena, so Helena just made supportive noises as Piper started to rant about Chris's habit of being unavailable.

By the time Piper was finished making pancakes, and ranting, Helena was finished with the paper. Just as she folded the paper, Paige came in carrying Wyatt with Micheal following behind them.

'Morning sweetheart.'

Helena looked at Piper and laughed as they spoke at the same time.

Paige grinned as she put Wyatt in his highchair. 'You two are like two peas in a pod.'

Helena wasn't sure what she meant, and since she'd put barriers in the sisters minds to block her psychic gifts, she would have to ask. 'What does that mean?'

Piper looked up from plating up the pancakes and fruit. 'It means the same as saying 'cut from the same cloth', you know really alike.'

Helena smiled in understanding. 'I suppose we are.' Although her son wasn't a surly twenty-three year old trying to save his baby older brother. That sounded insane even in her head.

Micheal rubbed his eyes. 'Can I watch cartoons with Wyatt after breakfast Mama?'

Helena glanced at Piper who nodded. 'Yeah sure sweetie, but you have to eat it all up okay?'

'Okay.' Micheal started eating the plate of fruit and pancake bits Piper gave him.

Helena looked down at her own plate. 'Will you give me another lesson later Piper?'

Piper nodded as she tried to feed Wyatt his jar of baby food. 'Sure, I love having someone to teach cooking to. Oh come on Wyatt…eat up.' Wyatt was scrunching his mouth together refusing to eat the mush Piper offered him.

'He wants pancakes Piper.' Micheal said holding out a piece of his own breakfast. 'He can share mine.'

'Well thank you Micheal.' Piper took the piece of pancake and offered it to Wyatt.

Wyatt immediately started eating it, making Paige laugh. 'I think he's noticed he doesn't get the same as everyone else.'

* * *

Front Room

Helena threw the house advert sheets down. This was useless. She really wanted a house close to the sisters. That way Micheal could still play with Wyatt and she would be nearby to help with demons. All the houses were too far away and since she couldn't drive, she'd have to use public transport which she didn't like, too many people. Phoebe had taken her shopping last week and they had taken a taxi back. Helena had nervous for the whole ride but hadn't been sure why. Phoebe had thought it might be subconsciously reminding her of riding in a carriage despite the differences. Helena shuddered at the thought of using a taxi again, so that wouldn't be an option if they lived too far away.

'Hey Helena.'

Helena towards the hall, and saw Phoebe putting a cushion on the floor and sitting on it. 'Hey Phoebe. Er…what are you doing?'

'I'm going to meditate, because although you've put barriers on everyone here, I still need to stop frenching the postman, and the delivery guy and that garbage man. So I'm meditating to try and control my empathy.'

'Does the meditating help with other things too?' Helena said wondering if clearing her mind would help her decide on a house.

'Sure, grab a cushion and come join me.' Phoebe patted the floor in front of her.

Helena did as Phoebe suggested and settled in front of her. 'Okay so what now?'

'Well I use my levitation to hover over the floor. That keeps part of my mind focused on one thing and then I use the rest to meditate. I've found that helps with improving my powers and my control.'

Helena nodded. 'Okay, I'll use my telekinesis to hover.'

Helena slowly pushed herself upward, until she hovered near the chandelier. Opposite her Phoebe did the same.

'Okay, now just clear you mind and focus on keeping your powers settled and under control. If it helps you can picture yourself on a deserted beach or something.' Phoebe closed her eyes and started making a low, humming sound.

Helena closed her eyes and tried to focus as well, trying to find a calm corner of her mind. Suddenly the hover switched on making Helena open her eyes. Piper had evidently finished scrubbing the kitchen and had now switched to vacuuming all the rugs. Helena found a lot of the modern devices fascinating, especially ones that made chores easier and quicker.

Helena realised she wasn't meditating and refocused herself. Eventually she managed to centre herself and for the first time in ages her mind was calm. A few minutes later Piper started vacuuming the rug underneath them.

'What are you two doing up there?'

'We're meditating, what did you think we were doing, dusting the chandelier?' Helena kept her eyes closed but laughed at Phoebe's response.

'Now that would be useful.' Piper said huffily.

Helena opened her eyes and saw Phoebe giving Piper a mock glare. 'Do not take your first date nerves out on me.'

'I thought you couldn't feel us anymore?' Piper said frowning up at her sister.

'I can't, but you only do this amount of cleaning when you are worrying about something.'

Piper glared at Phoebe. 'I hate when you psychoanalyse me Phoebe.'

Helena giggled and heard the door open. Before she could turn to see who it was, she was hit with a pulse of rapidly swirling thoughts. Her concentration shattered, Helena fell to the floor with a thump.

'Ow!' Helena accepted the hand Piper offered her and Phoebe lowered herself slowly.

Paige all but ignored them. 'Hi, how's it going? Don't ask.'

Piper quickly stopped her as she tried to walk past. 'Are you hurt? Is that from an energy ball?'

'It's nothing. I'm fine.'

Phoebe frowned at her. 'Obviously not if you've been hurt.'

Paige scowled and walked off towards the kitchen, Piper quickly followed her.

Helena bent her leg carefully. It wasn't completely healed yet from Kiernan's attack.

Phoebe looked at her. 'Is your leg okay?'

Before Helena could respond Chris orbed in. 'You haven't seen Leo, have you?'

Phoebe sighed. 'Oh Chris. Not now.' She turned and headed into the kitchen.

Chris looked at Helena. 'Have you seen Leo?'

'Nope. You decide to talk to me again?' When Chris didn't reply, Helena huffed in frustration and followed the others to the kitchen. Unfortunately landing on the floor had made her leg hurt so she was limping.

She heard Chris catch up to her. 'Are you hurt?'

'No I just landed on my leg wrong.' Helena got to the kitchen in time to hear Piper's questioning of Paige.

'Another temp job involving magic?'

'Yeah, I'm never going to get away.'

Helena frowned. 'You've had other jobs involving magic?'

Paige looked round a Helena saw her injury properly. 'Yes, gremlins at the packing plant, stopping harassment by glamouring, and turning a dog back into a man. Magic, magic, magic.'

'Maybe it's meant to happen.' Helena rubbed her leg trying to ease the pain.

Chris cleared his throat. 'So is Leo around at all?'

Piper shushed him and turned back to Paige. 'Do you want some help with Grandma?'

'No, I want to follow this through myself.' Paige sighed and folded her arms. 'I _need_ to do this myself.'

Piper looked unconvinced. 'Are you sure, I'm mean energy balls aren't usually flung around for no reason.'

Helena decided to try and lighten the mood. 'I know I don't fling them without reason.'

Helena saw Paige's lips twitch. 'I'm sure Piper. Now I'm going to go back to Grandma's. Try and find out what's going on.'

As Paige passed Helena, she felt a weird vibe from her.

'Wait!' Helena stood up quickly, ignoring the sudden pain in her leg. 'Let me see that wound.'

'What? Why?' Paige said clearly confused.

'Because I'm getting a weird vibe. There's something…' Helena drifted off and tried to focus on Paige's wound.

'Helena what is it?' Phoebe said coming closer.

'I'm not sure…but I don't think this was caused by an energy ball. The feel of it is all wrong.'

Paige frowned. 'But I saw it, it was an energy ball.'

'Well it may have looked like one, but it wasn't.' Helena said firmly. The psychic resonance from the wound was wrong.

'Maybe you shouldn't go alone Paige.' Piper said carefully.

'No, I'll be fine. If anything major happens, I'll orb straight out of there, I promise.'

'Well I'm leaving as well, let me know if Leo shows up.' Chris said making a quick exit.

Like hell was he doing that again. Helena quickly went after him, wincing at the pain in her leg. 'Hey Chris, wait.'

'Helena I need to –'

'Talk to me before I blast you!' Helena said in frustration.

Chris stopped in the hallway and turned around. 'You wouldn't hit me with an energy ball.'

'I could change its structure so that it just shocked you, trust me, I'd hit you with that.' Helena folded her arms and waited.

Chris sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Fine, what do you want to talk about?'

'I want to help you with whatever you're doing to protect Wyatt. I want to be a sounding board for your ideas.' Helena loved that phrase, Phoebe used it when she was writing her column.

'At the moment I'm doing something else.' Chris said vaguely.

Just then Paige walked past. 'See you guys later.'

Helena saw Piper approaching as well. 'We'll talk later Chris.'

'Sure.' Chris made to orb away but Helena grabbed his arm.

'I mean it Chris, if you don't come back later, I'll take myself to the underworld to look for you.' Helena decided to play the guilt card. 'Do you really want me to do that?'

Chris scowled at her. 'Fine, I promise to come back.' He orbed out just as Piper reached them.

'What was he scowling for?'

'I threatened to go demon hunting with a bad leg if he didn't show up more often.' Helena didn't feel bad about the partial lie. Chris had reason to want to keep information from his family. Knowing everything ahead of time would only worry them.

'Okay, well I need to finish vacuuming.' Piper walked over to the vacuum.

'Piper you don't need to worry. Just see how it goes, don't put so much pressure on yourself. '

Piper nodded but carried on with her cleaning anyway.

Helena just left her to it and decided to do something drastic. Helena went to the front room and gathered up her papers. Avoiding Piper's vacuuming, shemade her way upstairs knowing Phoebe would watch the boys in the sunroom.

Going into the attic Helena put the papers down on the ritual table and then tried to remember what she needed. As the ritual came back to her, she wrote it out, just to be safe.

'What are you doing?'

Helena turned to see Leo stood behind her with his arms crossed. Looking him over Helena could see he still didn't trust her.

'Leo, how you doing?' Helena turned back to her spell.

'Fine, but what are you doing?' Helena heard him come and stand next to her.

'Just a spell – well more of a ritual really.' Helena kept adding ingredients and mixing when needed.

'To do what exactly?'

Helena rolled her eyes. 'Are you interrogating me or something?'

Leo frowned slightly. 'Just answer the question.'

'Whatever you say Mr Elder Sir. I am doing a ritual to temporarily enhance my psychic skills.' Helena dropped the last ingredient in the pot. The pot then issued a small cloud of yellowish smoke.

Leo stood back a bit to avoid the smoke. 'Why do you need to boost your powers?'

Helena shrugged. 'A couple of reasons. Partly because Paige was hit with something that looked like an energy ball but wasn't.'

'Paige, is she alright?' Leo dropped his 'Elder' look that she supposed was meant to be imposing. After facing Kiernan though, Leo was about as intimidating as a bunny rabbit.

'She's fine. She wants to sort it herself…though I doubt Phoebe will be able to keep out of it.'

Leo looked reassured, but then focused on Helena again. 'What's the other reason?'

Helena tried to resist winding him up…but couldn't. 'What other reason?'

'You said a couple of reasons, what's the second?' Leo seemed a little tense.

'Oh…right. None of your business.' Helena put the potion in a bottle and stoppered it.

'Excuse me?' Leo sounded a little surprised at her refusal.

Helena gathered her papers and turned around to face Leo. 'Okay let's get this over with. You don't trust me…fair enough. I'm an unknown element and I live in the same house as people you love including your son.' Helena stepped closer to Leo to make sure he understood her. 'But I will not be some pathetic thing cowering in terror from the big, scary Elders. I will do things my way and won't stand for those who get in my way.'

Leo scowled at her again. 'There are rules Helena and you have to follow them.'

This time Helena scowled at Leo. 'The last man who told me to follow the rules abused and raped me. I'll be damned if I follow rules that are laid down to me again.'

Helena stormed out of the attic and downstairs. She knew she shouldn't have lost her temper but Leo's high-handedness did her head in. Helena went into the sunroom and dropped next to Phoebe on the sofa.

Phoebe looked up from her laptop towards Helena. 'What's up with you?'

'Leo, he pretty much interrogated me in the attic.' Helena put the papers down and un-stoppered the bottle of potion.

'Really? Huh.' Phoebe took off her glasses and looked at the potion. 'What's that for?'

'It's a psychic enhancing potion. I invented it to use in a ritual. You want to watch?'

Phoebe nodded eagerly. 'Sure, would it work with my gift?'

'Yes, anything that is psychic in nature can be enhanced, good or bad. Now what you do is dab the potion on your wrists, temples and the centre of your forehead. Then you simply trigger your power and in your instance the premonition will be more detailed and happen easier.'

'And for you?'

'I'll be able to see various paths easier.' Phoebe just looked confused so Helena explained. 'My psychic abilities are hard to define, they're sort a combination of premonitions, telepathy and sensing. The different powers interact in weird ways too.'

'So you got a triple whammy?' Phoebe said with raised eyebrows.

'Sort of…I have all three but not as strong as they would be if I had just one. Plus I can't use each one separately. Say I wanted to find someone, you would have a premonition of where they are. _I_ would see them, but not their surroundings, my sensing would tell me roughly where they were, and my telepathy would let me know what they were thinking. But I can't just read minds or have a premonition.'

Phoebe nodded and seemed to understand better.

Helena dabbed the potion on herself, careful not to spill it on Piper's newly clean floor. Helena then closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing but Paige's wound. When she started to get a sense of something Helena described it out loud to Phoebe.

* * *

**PhPOV**

Phoebe watched Helena as she concentrated. Phoebe couldn't believe she'd invented a potion like this. It did seem to be heavily on the personal gain side of things though.

'I'm getting something on Paige.' Helena said quietly with her eyes closed.

'What is it?'

'She's with a guy at his house, and she's hurt again…or hurt the first wound again.'

Phoebe felt her breath catch. 'I'd better ring her and –'

'No it's not happened yet, but it needs to. Something will come from it for Paige.' Helena opened her eyes and looked at Phoebe. 'She's feeling a little…closed in by you and Piper, she needs some independence.'

Why would Paige feel closed in by them? Phoebe frowned and realised Helena had picked up the house adverts and had closed her eyes again. 'Helena, what're you doing?'

'I'm trying to find out what to do about my house situation.'

Now this was definitely personal gain. 'You know this has personal gain written all over it, right? It will probably backfire.'

Helena shook her head. 'I'm not bothered about that. I'm doing this so I can better protect others and keep my son happy. If that's personal gain then so be it.'

Phoebe was surprised at her attitude. She wondered what Leo had said to her upstairs. He was all about rules. If he had started on at Helena about following rules…no wonder she had been pissed when she came downstairs.

'Hmm…' Helena's face screwed up.

'What is it?' Phoebe wondered what she was seeing – if anything.

'I think I have to wait a couple of weeks…I'm not sure why.' Helena opened her eyes and looked bummed.

'Why so bummed then? At least you got an answer.'

'Yeah, but I don't want to be in everybody's way.' Helena dumped the pieces of paper in the bin.

'Are we not having one of those houses Mama?' Micheal said from where he was playing with Wyatt.

'No sweetheart, we have to wait for another one.' Helena seemed more relaxed now, which Phoebe found odd.

'Why are you not stressing out anymore? I would have thought you've have been more worried.'

Helena just shrugged. 'I trust my gift. There's a reason I have to wait, maybe I have to be here for a reason, maybe my perfect house isn't for sale yet.'

Phoebe was awed by Helena's complete and utter trust in her gift. 'I wish I had your certainty sometimes. There are times when I couldn't save someone…well I could have used that certainty.'

Phoebe thought of Prue, Andy, and all the innocents they hadn't been able to save. She knew now that everything had a reason, but while it was happening to her…

'You okay Phoebe?'

Phoebe looked up from her morose thoughts to find Helena watching her curiously. 'I'm fine, just remembering, that's all.'

'If we remember people, they never leave.' Helena gave her a comforting smile and stood. 'I'm going to put this potion away. It'll keep for a while.'

Phoebe looked down at the boys and smiled. Innocence was the best thing in the world. Turning back to her laptop Phoebe tried to get back to her work, if she didn't get this done, Elise would have her ass.

* * *

**HPOV**

Sunroom

Helena sat sketching on a pad of paper. In the cloister she had hated embroidery and sewing. Instead she had filled her time with reading and drawing. That was when she hadn't been at court or taking out the odd demon that threatened the immediate area.

Smiling as she slowly made an image of the boys appear on the page, Helena enjoyed the simple pleasure of normal scene. The simple pleasure did not last though as the doorbell rang and Piper came downstairs, followed by a rather perky Phoebe.

Helena chuckled and went back to her drawing. Without Piper here Helena was guessing there was all of perhaps two minutes before Phoebe went after Paige. The door shut and Helena heard Phoebe calling her.

Sighing Helena put her pad down and went to the hallway. 'Yes Phoebe?'

'Hold on a sec.' Phoebe holding a finger up. 'Chris!'

Chris orbed in with blotches of mud all over him. Helena frowned but before she could ask about the rather stinky mud Phoebe rattled on.

'I need you to watch the boys for me.'

'What? No, no way.' Chris looked panicked.

'Why? What's wrong?' Phoebe said peering at him intently.

'What's wrong? What's wrong is…I don't do kids. Small people? _Not_ my thing.' Just at that moment Leo orbed in and Chris continued. 'Leo, however, will be great with the kids. Since one is his own.' Chris turned to Leo slightly. 'You're not following me are you?'

'Why? Should I be?'

Helena snorted, drawing Leo's attention to her briefly.

Phoebe shook her head. 'Wow, there's a lot of love in this room.' Phoebe grabbed Helena's hand and started towards the kitchen while talking. 'Okay, so there's bottle in the fridge for Wyatt, and some snacks in there for Micheal. Oh and the diaper cream is in the bag only use it if Wyatt needs it.'

Helena heard Chris mutter something to Leo as Phoebe dragged her into the kitchen. 'Phoebe, why are you dragging me into this?'

Phoebe looked at her innocently. 'Into what?'

Leo came in then. 'Phoebe I can't do this right now, I need to follow…up on some things.'

Helena frowned. It seemed like Chris was right, Leo was obviously following him.

'Well I need to check on Paige and make sure she's alright.'

'Where's Piper?'

Phoebe hesitated. 'Piper is…she's kinda…uhm…Piper's on a date.' Phoebe finished with a cringe.

Leo looked stunned. 'Oh.' Helena felt bad for him despite not liking him much.

'I'm sorry, you're hurting. I'm here for you, but not right now. Now we need to check on Paige.'

'We? Leave me out of this!' Helena said, not in the slightest bit interested in getting between Phoebe and Paige.

Phoebe turned from Leo who left the kitchen quietly. 'I need you to focus a spell for me.'

'What?'

Phoebe grabbed the bloody cloth Paige had left lying. 'If you hold this while I say a spell, it will take us to Paige.'

Helena rolled her eyes. 'You can do that yourself Phoebe. You're her sister, that's enough of a focus.'

'I know, but if someone is throwing around energy balls –'

'There not energy balls.' Helena said reflexively.

Phoebe rolled her eyes this time. 'Well whatever they are – if someone's throwing them around an extra set of powers will be handy – just in case.' Phoebe grinned at Helena in a way that was obviously meant to win her over.

Helene groaned. 'Fine, _fine_. I'll come along.' Helena took the cloth and held it. 'Okay so I'm focusing on what?'

'On Paige's pain, that will take us to her.'

Helena wasn't sure it would work that way but this was Phoebe's plan. 'Alright.' Helena closed her eyes and focused on the cloth trying to connect with Paige. Beside her Phoebe started her spell.

_Lead me back_

_From whence this came_

_Help me help my sister's pain_

Helena felt the magic surround and when she opened her eyes, they were in a different house.

Phoebe frowned and looked around. 'Where are we? Where's Paige?'

'I don't think she's here.' Helena turned as she felt a presence nearby. '_Someone_ is here.'

'Probably whoever lives here.' Phoebe said dismissively.

'No…this feels different…' It actually felt like the same vibe she'd gotten from Paige's wound.

Suddenly there was a crash in the next room. Helena and Phoebe ran to the next room. There was a hole smashed through the window but nobody in the room. Though Helena could have sworn that was where she had sensed…something a moment ago.

Phoebe suddenly waved out the window. Curious as to what she was waving at, Helena joined Phoebe at the window. Helena sighed when she saw Paige across the road, scowling at them through a similar hole. 'I am _so_ not taking the fall for this.' Phoebe was on her own.

* * *

**CPOV**

Chris searched through the nearest clump of reeds and huffed in frustration. If he didn't get this ingredient the old guy wouldn't be able to make the potion that would block him from Helena's psychic abilities. He had already told her too much, and regretted spilling about who he really was. But when she had been lying there recovering from Kiernan's attack, he hadn't been able to think of a good reason not to tell her.

So in order to stop her picking up any more info from his head, Chris had taken to avoiding the Manor.

'_Chris!'_

Speak of the devil, Chris thought when he heard Helena's call. He was tempted to just ignore her, but then he remembered Helena's threat to come looking for him. She would probably do it as well and with her leg not completely healed he would end up feeling guilty.

Chris groaned and straightened up. He'd have to complete this later. Orbing to the Manor he appeared next to Helena who was sat rubbing her temples. Phoebe and Paige were going at each other and didn't even notice his arrival.

Helena looked up and smiled gratefully when she saw him. 'Oh good, you came.'

'Uh…yeah…' Chris looked back to the two arguing sisters. 'What's going on?'

'Phoebe interfered, what else?' Helena smirked at him and led him into the dining room away from the noise. 'I'll have to remember to threaten to endanger myself more often.'

Chris scowled. He wouldn't put it past her either. 'So why did you call me? I hope you don't think I'm getting between them.'

Helena snorted. 'I'm not doing that either. I'm crazy, not stupid. No, I want you to go get Piper, she's the only one that will talk them down.'

'_I told you to keep out of it!'_

Chris glanced at the kitchen briefly before looking back at Helena. 'I'll be right back.'

Chris orbed himself to a discreet place near Piper. Looking round he found himself in a nice restaurant. Searching the diners Chris spotted Piper near the middle of the room. With a guy. Scowling again Chris started towards her. He might not like Leo, but he wanted to be born half white-lighter not half…whatever this guy was.

'Piper.' Chris came up behind her making her look round.

'What-? What are you doing here?' Piper looked him up and down. 'Why are you covered in mud?'

Before Chris could think of an answer the guy interrupted.

'Excuse me a second. Who is this?'

Chris decided to have some fun. 'Me? I'm from the future.'

'What?'

Piper gave a dry laugh. 'Excuse us.' As Chris smirked at the guy he felt himself yanked away to a corner by Piper. 'Are you crazy?'

Chris kept looking back at her date, wondering if he was actually a threat. 'You're not serious about that guy, are you?'

Piper stuttered and glanced behind her as well. 'You know what? That is none of your business.' Piper looked Chris over again. 'Where have you been?'

Chris looked at his clothes. He hadn't realised how dirty he'd gotten. 'That's none of your business. You better get home before your sisters kill each other.' Or Helena kills them to get some quiet.

'What? Why, what happened?' Piper got a look of sudden realisation. 'Oh no, Phoebe?'

Chris nodded wearily, they had probably come to blows by now. Piper spun to look at her date who was watching them curiously.

Piper sighed. 'Wait here while I explain things to Kevin.' She walked off without waiting for a reply.

Chris watched as she sat opposite _Kevin_. She didn't look happy at having to cancel. Kevin eyed Chris and said something to her. Chris smirked and wondered how Piper was explaining him. After a couple of minutes Piper stood up again and grabbed her jacket before coming back over to where Chris was stood.

'Let's go then.' Piper said grabbing his arm.

Chris held back a chuckle at her reluctance. Orbing to the Manor again Chris and Piper reappeared in the hallway.

'- I did get involved. Obviously there's a war going on.' Phoebe said intensely.

'I can handle it!' Paige replied heatedly.

'Oh really?' Phoebe gestured to Paige's shoulder.

Beside Chris, Piper gave a loud, shrill whistle. 'Hi! Hey what is this about a war?'

Paige folded her arms. 'Ask Miss Buttinsky and her accomplice over there.'

'Hey!' Helena stood up off the sofa where Chris hadn't seen her. 'I told Phoebe to leave it alone.'

'But the two of you were still there when the Callaways killed Richard's Dad.'

'Paige I'm telling you, they didn't kill anyone.' Phoebe started waving her arms in frustration.

'I was _there_.' Paige said through clenched teeth.

'Can you guys keep it down?' Leo appeared at the top of the stairs. 'I just got Wyatt to sleep, and Micheal is almost off.'

'What are you doing here?' Piper asked Leo curiously.

Leo stammered slightly and Phoebe herded her sisters into the front room. 'Okay, in the living room, in the living room. Let's go, let's go.'

Chris looked at Helena. 'Can I go now?' He made to leave.

'Nope.' Helena linked her arm through his and pulled him into the front room.

'Paige I'm telling you, the energy ball did not come from the Callaway's.' Phoebe said as the sisters sat down. Helena however stood and since she was still holding Chris' arm, he couldn't go anywhere.

Paige started to get riled up again. 'I saw it come – '

'Okay, let's clear up a few things.' Helena waited until everyone was looking at her. To Chris' frustration Leo had also joined them. 'First – it's not an energy ball.' When Paige made to interrupt Helena shushed her. 'Second – I did sense a presence in the room the…attack came from.'

'Ha! Told you so!' Declared Paige happily.

'_However_…' continued Helena. 'It was not a person.'

'Wait a minute.' Piper said with a frown. 'So if it wasn't a Callaway that threw the second energy ball…'

'And Richard said that his family didn't throw the one that hit me.' Paige interjected quickly.

'Right, so if neither family claims the attacks then maybe it was someone else, a third party.'

Chris knew that Paige was the most tactically minded and Phoebe was the most intuitive. Piper though…she always seemed to be able to make connections between things a lot quicker than her sisters.

'If so, the two families need to know before this escalates.' Leo said having an amazing knack for stating the obvious. Beside him Helena snorted making Leo look at her. 'What's so funny?'

'Sorry but you just seem to have a knack for stating the obvious.'

Chris snorted as well when she echoed what he'd just been thinking.

Helena grinned at him. 'Great minds think alike huh?'

Chris nodded and smiled back. Leo scowled at him, clearly he wasn't amused.

Piper cleared her throat. 'Getting back to this…' she looked at Paige. 'You've met both families, do you think you could get them to come here.'

Paige scrunched her face up. 'What you mean like for peace talks? I don't know if that would work. This feud has been going on for generations…I don't think they even know how it started anymore.'

'It's worth a shot though, isn't it?'

Chris saw an opening. 'And you've got an Elder right here, who better to mediate?' Chris went to orb only to find Helena stopping him.

'Wait I'll go with you.' She said this in tone that left no room for arguments. Chris hesitated, he didn't want her knowing what potion he was trying to get made. Suddenly Helena jabbed him with a finger. 'Dude I'm going get over it!' She smiled at the sisters. 'Back soon, don't worry.'

Chris sighed and orbed them back to the swamp he had been in.

'Eww! This is where you like to hang out?' Helena lifted a foot to look at the mud on her shoe.

'You didn't have to come with me, you can still go back.' Chris knew it was a futile suggestion but he tried anyway.

'Haha, nice try.' Helena looked around the swamp. 'So what is this place?'

Chris started looking through the reeds again. 'It's the swampland area of the Underworld, near Asia.'

Helena sat down on a nearby log. 'So how come you've been avoiding me?'

Talk about direct. 'I haven't been, I've just been busy.'

'Uh huh, sure.' Said Helena disbelievingly.

'Look if I wanted to avoid you why would I have brought you?'

'Er…because I threatened to come looking for you anyway?'

Damn, she had him there. If she hadn't made that threat he would probably still be ignoring her.

Helena laughed. 'I thought so.'

Deciding that ignoring her would probably be the best approach, Chris didn't reply and kept searching through the reeds.

'Okay well I guess I'll do the talking then. I know, I'll tell you about some of my vanquishes…'

So for the next hour Chris listened as Helena followed him around regaling him with stories of vanquishes she'd had to do.

Chris finally spotted the egg he needed. 'Yes!' Grabbing the egg he stood up and stretched out his back. While he put the egg in a bag Helena came over.

'Is that what we've spent the past hour searching for? An egg?' Helena squinted at the offending item.

'Not just any egg. Now we better get out of here before its Momma comes back.'

Helena's eyes widened. 'Well start orbing then.' She grabbed his hand while looking around them.

Chris chuckled. 'Is the big bad demon vanquisher scared?'

Helena stuck her tongue out at him. 'Just orb.'

Grinning Chris orbed to the old man's cave. The old man looked up when they appeared and seemed surprised that Chris had someone with him.

'I've got your egg.' Chris let go of Helena and walked over, taking the egg out of the bag.

'Nicely done.' The old man examined the egg. 'These aren't easy to find.'

Chris rolled his eyes. 'Tell me about.'

'Yep, he had to put up with me while he looked for it.' Helena seemed absurdly pleased about inflicting her presence on him. Though to be honest he didn't really mind her hanging around.

'How long before it's ready?' Chris asked, eager to be able to have his head to himself again.

'You'll have it…' the old man cracked the egg into the potion pot, '…when you need it.' After adding another ingredient the old man looked up at Helena. 'So what brings a girl like you to a place like this?'

Was the old guy hitting on her?

Helena just laughed. 'Many things could bring a girl to an Apothecary.' Helena looked around the cave curiously. 'Tis a shame I did not have you around in my time.'

The old man frowned slightly. 'You must be the witch that has the underworld talking.'

Chris frowned as well, not liking that rumours were going around about Helena. If demons got curious they might attack just to see what she was made of.

'And what do they say about me?' Helena said with a smile.

Surprisingly the old man chuckled. 'They say many things some true, some not. Most exaggerated.'

Helena just laughed and didn't seem concerned. 'You'd think they had nothing better to do.'

* * *

**PiPOV**

The Manor

Piper dropped the honeysuckle into the pot and looked up when Leo walked in.

'Is this it?' Leo held up a cloth with blood on it.

'That's it. Drop it in.' As Leo dropped the cloth in Piper used tongs to make sure it was soaked in the potion.

'What are you actually looking for?' Leo said standing close to her.

'I want to see if Paige was actually hit by an energy ball. After all Helena thinks it feels wrong so…' Piper broke off with a shrug.

Leo shifted to her other side. 'So…how was your date?'

Piper hesitated wondering why he was asking. She was saved from answering when Helena orbed into the kitchen. Grateful for the interruption Piper smiled at her. 'Hi, how did you do that?'

'Oh Chris sent me back, he still needs to do something.' Helene came over to look in the pot. 'What are you doing?'

'Seeing if you're right about that energy ball not being an energy ball.'

'Huh…unusual potion what's in it?' Helena leaned over and sniffed it.

'Dandelion root, hazel leaves, peppermint, honeysuckle – '

'Mace and mastic.' Helena said as she took another sniff. 'I can smell them. I use mace in the potion I showed Phoebe earlier.'

'You mean the one for personal gain?'

Piper looked round at Leo's slightly hostile tone. 'Personal gain?' She asked looking back at Helena.

Helena scowled at Leo. 'You want to know what the potion was for Leo? I used it to try and find out if Paige had stumbled into something dangerous and second to see what I should do about the housing situation.'

Piper sighed. 'Helena I already told you –'

'I know, I know…but we need time to ourselves now and then. Unfortunately all I find out was that Paige needed to carry this through for some reason and that I need to wait a little longer for my house.'

'That's personal gain, that's against the rules.' Leo said frowning at Helena.

Piper was surprised at Leo's attitude, he wasn't usually like this. Although…he didn't trust Chris and Helena seemed to like Chris, so maybe Leo was just thinking guilty by association.

'Leo, I already told you to stick your rules, don't make me repeat myself.' Helena said this with a deceptively sweet smile.

Piper looked at the potion and was grateful to see it had worked. 'Oh look it worked.' Helena and Leo both stopped glaring to look at the potion as well. 'The cloth is lighter, that means it was a plasma ball, not an energy ball, that hit Paige.'

'Of course,' murmured Helena. 'That would explain the presence I felt at the Callaways as well.'

Piper nodded in agreement.

Just then Phoebe walked in. 'Okay. They're all here and these people are in major need of peace talks.'

Piper put the tongs down. 'Actually what they need is a séance.'

* * *

**HPOV**

The Attic

Helena sat on the old sofa trying to keep her head from spinning. Next to her Phoebe was pacing up and down making her 'om' noise in an attempt to control her empathy. Helena would hate to have her power right now. Two families who hated each other in one room? Not good for empaths, and with her own psychic gifts she wasn't much better off.

'Phoebe, Helena?'

Helena opened her eyes to find everyone watching them.

Phoebe huffed. 'Oh sorry. It's just there's…and everybody's like…' Phoebe made a gesture to show the emotions piling on her.

Helena rubbed her temple and nodded in agreement. Following Phoebe, she stood between her and Piper. Pushing the murmuring voices in her head aside Helena tried to focus. Taking hold of Phoebe and Piper's hands, Helena listened to Paige as she started the ritual.

_Unknown spirit, we call to thee_

_Those who wish to set you free_

_Cross on over so we may help_

_Come to us, reveal yourself_

As Paige finished the spell there was a gust of wind. That wasn't good, it meant that whoever was coming was angry. Which meant it would be harder to convince them to move on.

Slowly the swirling energy took the form of a young woman.

Mr Callaway looked stunned. 'Olivia.'

'_Hello Daddy. Miss me?'_

Oh, well, _that_ was unexpected. It was like a plot twist on one of those soap operas Piper liked to watch.

Olivia turned to face Richard who looked, if possible, even more astounded than Mr Callaway.

'_Hello Richard.'_

'I-I don't understand.' Olivia's father said. 'You attacked us. Why?'

Olivia whirled round angrily to face her father. _'Because you didn't avenge my death, that's why.'_

'But you were hit by one of your own.' Richard's mother said.

'_Or so you were led to think. But that's not exactly true.'_ Olivia turned to Richard's brother. _'Is it Steve?'_

Everyone in the two families stared at Steve. 'It was an accident.'

Olivia's brother scowled. 'We were set up.'

Mr Callaway tried to let go of Mrs Montana's hand.

'It's okay, don't break the chain,' urged Paige.

Olivia turned to face Paige. _'No we wouldn't want that, would we Paige?'_

Helena could feel Phoebe tensing beside her. She could feel the rising tension herself and it was starting to give her a headache.

Helena closed her eyes to try and focus and could barely hear Olivia talking to Richard.

'…_it doesn't mean we can't still be together. Once I have my revenge.'_

There was a sudden swell of anger and Helena opened her eyes again in time to see the Mr Callaway and Mrs Montana let go of each other's hands.

When the energy burst from Olivia faded Mr Callaway glared at Mrs Montana. 'You son killed my daughter.'

'And your daughter killed my husband.' Mrs Montana retorted.

Mr Callaway gestured to his two sons to follow him and left with them, glaring intensely at Steve as he did.

Mrs Montana left after them with Steve and Richard.

'Richard don't go.' Paige said. When he left anyway Paige gave Phoebe a hard look. 'Next time I tell you to butt out. Butt out.' Paige quickly followed after Richard.

Phoebe sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'Great – she hates me.'

Helena didn't bother trying to say otherwise. 'It'll pass. When she calms down that will change.' Helena rubbed her own head as her headache got slightly worse.

'Are you okay?' Piper said as she picked up the Book.

'Yeah, it's just all the emotions and whirling thoughts have given me a headache.'

Phoebe nodded. 'Yeah, talk about tension.'

'Okay well I'll be downstairs.' Piper walked out of the attic with the Book of Shadows. Leo who had been silent patted Phoebe's shoulder and left to check the boys.

Phoebe turned to Helena with a smile. 'So…where did you and Chris go earlier?'

'To the Asian region of the Underworld.' Helena started to put the candles used in the summoning away. 'Chris was looking for something.'

'How did you convince him to let you go with him?' Phoebe folded the cloth that had been on the table.

Helena laughed, apparently Chris' evasiveness had been noticed. 'By not giving him another choice. I basically just kept hold of his arm. He softened up a bit while I was telling him about the vanquishes I've done.'

'Chris softened up?' Phoebe said as she scrunched her nose. 'Weird, he's usually so uptight.'

'Yeah, tell me about it.' Helena rolled her eyes.

Phoebe stopped and looked at Helena after putting the cloth away. 'I wonder…maybe he likes you.'

'Of course he likes me…it's not like I've got a nasty personality or – '

'No, no…' Phoebe interrupted shaking her head. 'I'm mean _likes_ you…'

Helena didn't have a clue what Phoebe meant, and clearly her confusion showed on her face because Phoebe sighed dramatically. 'I'm saying I think Chris likes you _romantically_.'

Helena felt her jaw drop. Where had she got that idea from?! 'I – uh I don't think so Phoebe.' Helena closed the lid of the trunk they had put the ritual things away in. 'We just get along, that's all.'

Phoebe laughed. 'Helena, Chris talks to you in a way he doesn't talk to the rest of us. I mean he actually _laughed_ because of you.' Phoebe took Helena's hands in her own. 'Plus there's just something in the air between you two, besides why wouldn't he like you, you're amazing.'

Helena blushed and looked away from Phoebe. 'It's just because he can talk freely with me, I doubt there's anything else to it Phoebe. Now let's go downstairs.'

Helena turned and led the way out of the attic. She could practically hear Phoebe grinning behind her. 'Quit smiling Phoebe, you're nowhere near the mark.'

'Uh huh, if you say so.'

Helena shook her head, obviously phoebe wasn't going to let this go.

Suddenly Helena felt something off and came to a sudden stop, making Phoebe bump into her.

'Whoa, what did you stop for?'

Helena frowned and tried to focus on what she was feeling. 'There's something…' Helena looked around the hallway, '…I don't know I just get a weird – vibe here from something.'

Phoebe looked around as well. 'I don't sense anything…maybe you're just getting a leftover from the summoning and all of the tension upstairs.'

Helena nodded, Phoebe was probably right, besides Paige, Piper and Leo had passed here and not noticed anything. If they had they would have shared it. 'You're right, okay let's see what Piper's up to.'

* * *

**PiPOV**

Piper glanced at Helena in the passenger seat. She was a little tense but seemed better than the last time.

'So Piper, guess what.' Phoebe said from the backseat with a grin.

As she turned the corner Piper looked at phoebe in the rear view mirror to see her sister grinning. 'What it is Pheeb's?'

'I think a certain white-lighter likes our friend here.'

'What?' Piper looked at Helena again and could see her blush even in the badly lit car.

'Yep. I think Chris has the hots for Helena, why else would he let her tag along with him? I mean we can barely get him to stick around for more than ten minutes.'

Piper considered that and wondered if Phoebe was right. It might explain… 'maybe you're right Phoebe.'

'Oh god, not you too.' Beside her Helena covered her face with her hands.

'No why else would he let you guilt trip him into coming back to the Manor earlier.' Piper said with a smile. 'I doubt it would work if I tried it.'

'Wait you guilt tripped him? How?' Phoebe leaned forward curiously.

'Er…I sort of threatened to go looking for him in the Underworld with a bad leg if he didn't come back.'

In the back seat Phoebe laughed. 'Piper's right, I don't think it'd work for us. He definitely has some kind of feelings for you.'

Piper saw Helena cringing again. 'Would it be so bad if he did? I'm mean he not bad looking.' He wasn't Piper's type but maybe he was Helena's.

'No it's not that it's just…with my history…well who'd want me.' Helena finished this so quietly Piper barely heard her.

'Aaw sweetie, that's not your fault. We all have a bad things in our past, yours is just more recent.'

Helena nodded but Piper thought she was agreeing just to try and stop the topic.

Phoebe chimed in from the backseat. 'I was Queen of the Underworld for a while so I think I have you beat.'

This made Helena laugh. 'I guess so. At least it's all over with now.'

Piper nodded and turned the subject back to Chris. 'So do you think Chris is hot?'

'I – uh I guess.' Helena replied reluctantly.

In the backseat Phoebe bounced a little. 'I knew it. I'm might not be able to sense either Chris' or your emotions but I knew there was something there.'

Piper chuckled, she almost felt the heat coming from Helena's face. 'I'm afraid the downside to knowing Phoebe is making itself apparent to you Helena.'

'Yeah, tell me about it.' Helena said with a laugh. 'I don't know how you survived so long.'

'Hey!' Phoebe said indignantly from behind them. 'I just help when I can.'

Piper snorted. 'Sorry to tell you this Pheeb's but you're a bit nosy, not helpful.' Piper said this with a playful tone. Although Phoebe did have a habit of butting into things, she did give good advice. With her job how could she be anything but good with advice?

'Anyway,' Phoebe said obviously wanting to change the subject. 'Since we've established that you and Chris like each other…has he told you anything about himself?'

Piper risked looking at Helena again. Phoebe was right, if Chris wouldn't tell them things maybe he'd tell Helena and _she_ could tell them.

Helena however was scowling and turned to Phoebe quickly. 'First – yes Chris has told me some things. Second – no I'm _not_ telling you. Chris told me those things in confidence, I wouldn't betray that confidence by turning around and telling everyone!'

Piper frowned and turned onto the long street that the two families lived on. 'But Helena, if Wyatt is in danger – '

'Piper I _know_ how you feel about that, _really_, but Chris is right. If you know too much about the future you could try to change and end up with things worse than ever.' Helena put her hand on Piper's briefly.

The action did nothing to ease the concerns that had built inside Piper. This was her baby's life they were talking about. 'But – '

'Piper. If I thought for _one moment_ that it would be safer for you to know I would tell you.'

Piper could hear the sincerity in Helena's voice. If she hadn't known Helena was a mother Piper might have kept arguing, but Helena knew what it was like to have someone completely and utterly dependent on you. 'Okay, I'll let it go – for now.'

Helena smiled and faced forward as they pulled into the right driveway, the smile quickly fell from her face though.

Piper's slight smile faded as well. The house had flashes appearing all across the lower floor.

'Do you think she needs help now?' Phoebe said as she scrambled from the backseat.

* * *

**HPOV**

Helena quickly got out of Piper's car, sparing a second to be thankful they hadn't taken Phoebe's smaller car.

Running inside, Helena heard Piper and Phoebe following behind her, hearing the noise to her left Helena quickly went round the corner and skidded to a halt. The two families were flinging energy balls and potions everywhere, Helena's skin was buzzing from the amount of magical energy in the room.

Suddenly Mrs Montana was hit in the stomach by an energy ball thrown by Mr Callaway. On the other side of the room Helena saw Richard throw an energy ball towards Mr Callaway. Being able to feel the power in the in the attack Helena could tell that if it hit, it would almost, if not definitely, kill the man.

Throwing her arm out Helena used her telekinesis to deflect the energy ball into the wall. Everyone in the room briefly looked at her. As Phoebe and Piper caught up to her, Helena looked back at the two of them. While her attention was diverted, Olivia's father took the opportunity to throw an energy ball at Richard. Feeling the energy Helena whirled back around but knew she wouldn't stop it in time.

The energy ball hit Richard and threw him against the wall. Richard fell to the floor and did not move.

Paige suddenly ran in and dropped beside Richard's unconscious form. 'Richard? Richard please wake up.'

Helena frowned, there was a haziness around Paige that hadn't been there earlier. 'Guys something is wrong with Paige,' Helena murmured to Piper and Phoebe.

'Richard please wake up it's me…it's Olivia.'

'Oh no!' Piper said instantly understanding the situation.

Everyone watched as Pai – _Olivia_ looked up from Richard. 'If I can't have him in life, I'm gonna have him in death.'

Olivia orbed the two of them away.

Helena scowled and kicked a piece broken furniture. 'I knew I sensed something at the Manor. It must have been Olivia's suppression of Paige's spirit.'

Piper sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'You couldn't have known.'

Helena kept scowling, not appeased by her friend's comment. As the members of the two families started to realise what had happened, Helena felt her scowl get worse. 'Let's get back to the Manor and try to find them. These morons don't deserve any more help.'

Striding past the two sisters, Helena saw that they were surprised at her words. Helena was herself slightly, but these two families were beyond help. The stupid was going to detroy them and now it was taking Paige too. Reaching the car Helena got inside and sat fuming, waiting for the two Halliwells.

* * *

**PhPOV**

The Manor

Phoebe held the scrying crystal above the map of the city as Piper stood at the Book and recited the _Blood to Blood_ spell.

'It's not working.' Piper said shutting the Book again.

Phoebe sighed and dropped the crystal. 'Neither is scrying.'

Helena was pacing up and down the length of the attic. Apparently she was still wound up. 'It _can't_ work. You're searching for Paige but Olivia is suppressing her.'

'But she used Paige's powers…' Phoebe said looking at the younger girl.

'Yes but you need a connection to Olivia – not Paige. Olivia is in control so she's who you need to find, not Paige. CHRIS!'

Phoebe jumped at the sudden shout. Helena had called for Chris a couple of times but he hadn't answered. 'I should have followed my instincts from the beginning.'

'Phoebe…'

Phoebe looked over at her big sister. 'Piper – I might not be able to read your emotions anymore but I know my sisters and I _knew_ Paige needed help.' Phoebe sighed again.

Leo patted her shoulder. 'We're all understandably tense, but that's not going to get Paige back.'

'Yeah? Well what is? Nothing is working!'

'That's why I was wanting Chris.' Helena said finally coming to a stop next to Phoebe. 'I might be able to sense Olivia if I focus enough since I used that potion and then Chris could orb me to them.'

Phoebe saw Leo frown. 'Well I could have – '

'No offense Leo, but I don't trust you. The only reason I left my son in your care is because I know he can defend himself.'

Phoebe felt her eyebrows rise at the derision in Helena's voice, before Leo could start to argue though the doorbell rang. Grateful for the interruption Phoebe quickly led the way downstairs.

When she got to the front door and opened it, Phoebe was surprised to see Mr Callaway and Mrs Montana on the doorstep.

'We think we know where they are.' Mr Callaway said in a heavy voice.

Mrs Montana had the same weary look on her face. 'We want to help end this before we lose anyone else.'

Phoebe glanced back towards Piper, Leo and Helena who all nodded slightly.

'Come on in. We just ran out of options.'

* * *

**HPOV**

The Crypt

Helena stood near the door to the crypt and watched as Piper blasted open Olivia coffin. Helena let her mind wander, not really paying attention to the scene unfolding in front of her. As soon as they had arrived, Helena had felt her powers saying that everything would work out.

Looking around warily Helena shifted. She did not like crypts – or graveyards for that matter. Grief seemed to cling to the places and Helena always picked it up. It put her on edge to feel the emotional and psychic – residue. Even when she was completely focused on damping down her powers somehow the echoes still seeped into her mind. And Helena wasn't particularly focused at the moment. She kept thinking about what Phoebe and Piper had said to her about Chris.

He couldn't possibly _like_ he, like her. Could he? Helena thought back to when she had woken up after Kiernan's attack. That had been a moment when she had just felt a…click with Chris. Like he had said, what were the odds of two such different time travellers meeting?

Chris' trip was a surgical strike, but hers was driven need safety. Her spell had brought her here because it's where she was safest…

'Helena?'

Helena snapped out of her brooding to find Piper looking at her. 'Huh, what?'

Piper frowned. 'Were you not even paying attention?'

Smiling in apology Helena followed the sisters – all three – out of the crypt. 'Sorry, my mind is a little frazzled. There's always a lot of emotional and psychic residue in graveyards and it's seeping into my head a little.'

'Well at least you weren't _inside_ a coffin.' Paige said with a slight laugh.

Helena shuddered at the thought of being stuck in there. '_Definitely_ happy I wasn't you Paige.'

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the car. As Piper started to drive away, Helena felt the pressure on her mind ease off. Sighing in relief Helena relaxed a little. At least until Phoebe chimed in from the back seat again.

'So Paige. Guess who our neurotic white-lighter likes.'

* * *

**HPOV**

The Next Day in The Attic

Helena stood in the upper hallway outside the attic watching the scene in front of her.

'Come on Phoebe, you can't stay in there forever.' Paige battered on the locked door to the attic with her fist.

'_Yes I can.'_

It was only eight o'clock and when Phoebe hadn't shown up in the kitchen, they'd tracked her to the attic. Apparently she wasn't coming out because the barriers Helena had put into their minds were fading and Phoebe had started to feel their emotions again. Helena figured it was because of the strong family bonds. Leaning against the wall Helena smiled in amusement at Chris who was leaning on the opposite wall. Then she remembered what Phoebe had started and looked away blushing.

'Phoebe this is nuts.' Piper rattled the door knob again. 'Open the door.'

'_No.'_

'Phoebe.' Paige said as she banged again.

Helena heard a rhythmic murmur through the door. 'Guy's I think she's saying a spell.'

Piper and Paige exchanged a look. Paige grabbed Chris and Piper's hands and nudged Chris to make him take Helena's.

As Chris took her hand Helena blushed again at the slight tingle it gave her.

When they reappeared in the attic Phoebe was faced away from them yelling at the door. 'I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything.'

'Hey.' Piper said making her sister jump and face them.

'You know people lock doors for a reason.' Phoebe said and rested her arms on the desk she was using.

Paige rolled her eyes. 'Well I figured if your powers will be intruding on my life. Then I may as well use mine to intrude on yours.'

Helena sat on an old sofa next to Chris, making sure there was space between them.

Piper sighed at Phoebe. 'Look Phoebe, none of us like this new power of yours any more than you do, but it's pointless to isolate yourself.'

Phoebe looked up unhappily. 'Well if I can't read you, I can't hurt you.'

'How about instead of trying to control your, you try to – I don't know – control yourself?' Paige said only half joking.

'Because Paige I can't. And I can sense how annoyed you are right now and it's hurting me.'

Helena cleared her throat. 'You know I could just keep replacing the barriers as they wear down.' She offered to try and make the peace.

'I don't get it.' Chris said standing up. 'Leo didn't give you the psychic blocking potion?'

Helena frowned and went over to him. 'Wait – is that what that stupid egg was for? A potion to block psychic powers?'

When Chris nodded Helena whacked him across the back of the head. 'Ow! What was that for?!' Chris rubbed his head and looked at her in shock.

'Because, moron, if you had answered my calls sooner you would know that I can put barriers in place to do the same thing!' Honestly he really needed to learn to share more.

'Well how was I to know that's what you wanted me for?'

'Wait, what potion?' Piper said before Helena could hit Chris again.

Chris edged away from Helena. 'It's a potion that blocks psychic powers except for when you want them to work on you. It should work on empathy as well.'

Identical looks of shock were on the sisters faces and they all shouted at the same time.

'LEO!' The Elder appeared in the attic and his face said he knew what they wanted.

'Where is it?' Piper demanded.

'Gimme, gimme gimme!' Phoebe said impatiently. 'Faster.'

'Come on, come on, come on!' Piper said gesturing at Leo.

'They're really anxious about that potion we got Leo.'

Helena frowned and wondered how Leo had the potion. Why was he following Chris?

'Yeah, only I think you should wait…' Leo said looking at the sisters. 'Phoebe was given her power for a reason – '

Helena rolled her eyes. Trust an Elder to think that way.

'Forget that!' Piper said harshly.

Leo finally relented and handed the bottle over to Piper. She swallowed half and then gave Paige the other half. They both looked at Phoebe questioningly.

Phoebe peered at them closely before smiling.' Nothing. Nada. Zilch!' Phoebe lifted her arms in celebration.

'Yes!' Paige in relief.

'Hallelujah!' Piper said only slightly mocking.

Paige started towards the door. 'Well I have to go finish a game of pinochle with Grandma Callaway.'

'Maybe you'll run into Richard.' Phoebe said with a grin. Helena wondered how long her high would last.

'I'm sorry?' Paige said with a look.

'That was a sister thing, not an empath thing.' Phoebe got up and led the way out.

Chris looked at Piper closely. 'So it worked right. No nausea, no queasiness, nothing like that?'

'Nope, nothing.' Piper followed her sisters. Leaving Helena and Chris alone with Leo.

'Well, it looks like we're one, big, happy family again.' Chris said sarcastically spreading his arms briefly.

Leo didn't smile. 'You two aren't family.'

Helena flinched as Leo left. Looking over to Chris she saw a brief look of disappointment flash across his face before he masked it. 'I'm sorry Chris.'

He shook his head. 'It's fine, I don't care what _he_ thinks.'

Helena frowned but didn't push the subject. Chris pulled something from his pocket. 'What is that?'

'Another potion.' Chris took a swig from the bottle.

'Are you so desperate to keep your secrets Chris?'

Chris looked at her. 'They _can't_ know who I am Helena. It puts too much at risk.'

Helena crossed her arms and looked at him. 'Fine, but from now on _we work together_. No more avoiding me, no more half-truths. I won't tell them, but _you_ have to tell _me_. Are we clear?'

Chris hesitated clearly trying to figure a way out. Helena shook her head and stepped closer to him, ignoring the heat of his body. 'That potion may block most psychic powers, but it won't block mine if I don't let it, I'm too powerful.'

Helena looked at Chris as he looked at her. Helena noticed how green his eyes were and how they seemed to darken when he was emotional.

Chris finally nodded. 'Okay, we'll work together.'

Helena smiled at him, pleased that she hadn't needed to persuade him any further. Helena went to step away but hesitated, thinking of what Phoebe said. Before she could change her mind Helena quickly kissed Chris.

Helena could feel his surprise but it quickly passed and he kissed her back, she could feel the electricity between them. After a minute she broke the kiss and stepped back touching her lips with her finger-tips. Helena smiled up at him. 'I look forward to working with you.' She turned and walked out of the attic unable to stop the grin appearing on her face. Now that was a kiss worth travelling through time for.

* * *

_Author Note – Finally my Muse has returned. Let me know how quickly you think Helena and Chris' relationship should develop. _

_Keep in mind though that this story has longer chapters but I hope to update at least every other week. Keep checking my profile as I always put updates on there. _


	3. My Three Witches

_Author Note – I'm sorry for the long delay everyone. Remember to check my profile as I will always put info on there. _

**...~oOo~...**

**My Three Witches**

**HPOV**

_The Sunroom_

Helena sat in the sunroom sketching a picture of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. It was based on one of the pictures in the front room and since the boys were napping Helena thought she may as well start it.

Opposite her the t.v. was on. Helena wasn't really a fan of the modern appliance but Phobe was hosting a…chat show. Apparently the people on just talked, which Helena didn't see the point of really.

Helena looked away from the sketch as Phoebe started talking.

'_Now, we're going to be talking about _The Five Minute Orgasm_ – '_

Helena gasped in shock. They actually talked about – about _that_ on t.v.?!

'Time to die witch!'

Helena stood up and quickly turned to see a demon behind her. The demon raised his arm but instead of releasing a fireball a vortex appeared in the middle of the floor.

'Oh damn!' Helena quickly backed off and clung to the doorframe.

As the demon smiled Helena tried to throw an energy ball at him, but due to the wind her aim was off and instead it smashed Piper's favourite vase.

'Chris!' Helena shouted, hoping he would answer her call.

Thankfully Helena heard the distinct chimes behind her. 'Helena, take my hand!'

'No! The boys are upstairs. Just get the sisters!'

As she heard Chris orb away Helena decided to make another go for the demon.

* * *

**CPOV**

_T.V. Studio_

Chris orbed to a discreet place off the side of the stage and desperately tried to get Phoebe attention, but despite being right in her eye line she didn't notice him.

Chris huffed in frustration and orbed away.

_Old Folks Home_

Chris reappeared in the old folks home that Paige was currently temping at. He was stood at the back of a large room, behind an audience of residents. _Paige_ was at the front taking part in the 'magic act'. She was quite literally in two pieces. When Paige caught his eye Chris didn't even bother trying and orbed away again.

_P3_

Reappearing in the back room of the club where he sometimes crashed, Chris quickly went into the main part of the club. Helena needed help _now_. Piper was his last chance.

'What the hell! I thought you did this for living? How have you managed to smash half my delivery?'

Chris frowned at Piper's raised voice. Looking around he saw her stood near the back entrance to the club. Unfortunately she was surrounded by broken bottles and spilled drinks.

As Piper started yelling at the delivery guy again Chris gave up.

* * *

**HPOV**

Helena let go of the banister and threw two energy balls at the demon. As she got closer to the vortex one energy ball missed but the second glanced across the demon's shoulder, breaking his concentration and making the vortex disappear. The demon glared at her briefly before disappearing.

Helena heaved a sigh of relief and fell back on the floor.

Just then Chris orbed in next to her and looked down at her. 'Where's the demon?'

'Gone. I managed to hit him so he decided to leave.'

Chris smirked slightly at her offhand tone and held his hand out to her, which Helena gratefully accepted. 'You're alright though?'

Helena dusted herself off. 'Yes, apart from my hair being all over the place.' She ran her fingers through her hair hoping she didn't look too bad.

Chris chuckled. 'You look fine.'

Helena blushed and stopped trying to sort her hair. Since she had kissed Chris last week nothing else had happened, but they had exchanged some mild flirtatious comments. When the others weren't around that is.

Helena looked at the sunroom and groaned. 'Oh no…Piper is going to go ballistic over this mess!' Walking back into the now trashed room Helena looked around in dismay. Bending down she picked up a couple of pieces of the crystal vase, but there was no way it could be fixed. 'Great, just great.'

'Don't worry, Piper is used to demon clean-ups. I'll tell you what – you get started and I'll go see if any of them can come back to help.'

Helena nodded as Chris orbed away again. Using her projection Helena created some bin bags and used her telekinesis to move all the shards of glass into the bag. Last thing they needed was Wyatt or Michael getting a piece stuck in them.

* * *

Within ten minutes Chris had brought the sisters back.

Phoebe gathered up some toys that had been blown around. 'So a vortex did all of this?'

Helena pushed the sofa back where it belonged. 'Yes, and it ate your t.v.'

Piper gathered up the laundry that had been on the table. 'You're sure it was a vortex, not a whirlpool or portal?'

Chris was sat at the table flipping through the Book. 'It doesn't matter _what_ it was. What matters is that Helena was almost killed by a demon and no one was here to help. _Again_.'

Helena sat down on the sofa. 'Chris I'm fine.'

Paige looked up from the roses she was gathering. 'No he's right, but I was kinda tied up…or cut in half.'

Piper frowned. 'And the stupid delivery guy smashed half my order.'

'And I was interviewing the most _fascinating_ woman.' Phoebe said sitting beside her. 'Did you see it?'

Helena blushed slightly, remembering the book subject. 'I can't believe that _that_ stuff is talked about on t.v.'

'Oh the orgasm lady!' Piper said suddenly. 'I was going to watch that but then I had to go to P3. I hope you brought home that book.'

'Mmm hmm.' Phoebe said with a strange look on her face.

Helena quickly went over to look at the Book with Chris who looked up at her. 'Aren't you bothered by this?'

Helena blushed again. 'A little, I mean I can't believe that such things are talked about so openly.'

Suddenly Chris was the one looking uncomfortable. 'Er…I meant about dealing with another demon by yourself.'

Helena felt herself blush furiously. 'Oh…uh…it's fine. If the boys hadn't been here I could have used different tactics, but I didn't want to take too big a risk. But they all have lives Chris, and attacks don't always happen according to our schedules.'

'Which reminds me,' Piper said quickly. 'I need this mess cleared up before my guests arrive.'

Helena sat next to Chris and looked through the Book with him and listened to the sisters.

'Who's coming over?' Phoebe said as she helped Piper refold the laundry.

'Mary has designed a fashion line and she wants to show us all.'

'I love clothes.' Paige said from the floor.

'Not so fast.' Chris said pointing at them. 'We have a demon to hunt. If we could just find him in here.'

Helena nodded and flipped another page. 'He's right, we need to get rid of this guy.'

Piper rolled her eyes at them. 'Okay, but regardless of what you find in there, I'm gonna be with my friends. Because I _will_ have a normal life if it kills me.' Piper finished by slapping her hands down on her legs. 'Ow.'

Phoebe frowned at her sister. 'Piper why don't you have Leo heal that when he comes to pick Wyatt up?'

Piper shook her head. 'Because…I don't need magic to heal a cut.'

Paige scoffed. 'I would use magic for everything if I could.'

'Well if I had done it fighting a demon, that's one thing. Bit I did this in the kitchen, the chef did it in the kitchen, so that person will wear the bandage for the shame of it all.'

Chris shook his head and gave up on the Book, which they hadn't found the demon in. 'Well the demon's not in the Book, but I've seen vortexes like that before.'

Paige finally stood up with her arms filled with roses. 'You know this job would be so much easier if there weren't so many roses.'

Piper looked around as if just noticing all the many, many flowers. 'What is with all the roses?'

Helena shrugged. 'They've been arriving for Phoebe all morning.'

Phoebe sighed. 'I think Jason thinks that he's losing me, and as an empath I don't know who's feeling what anymore and I just have my guard up.'

Chris tried to get their attention again. 'You should be aware that these vortexes suck their victims into pocket realms or alternate realities.'

Helena realised she'd heard of them as well. 'Can't you be pulled in without even – '

'You know sometimes guys can be funny like that, you know?' Paige said completely interrupting Helena mid-sentence. 'The more you pull away, the more they come back at you.'

'Yeah, but I'm not pulling away. I really like him.'

Helena exchanged an exasperated look with Chris and gestured for him to try this time.

'Dangerous alternate realities, people. Based on fantasies, desires, dreams.'

To Helena's astonishment Piper made a shushing gesture and turned back to Phoebe. 'So stop worrying about it and let him wine and dine you.' Chris gestured for her to try. 'I mean a little wooing never killed anyone.'

'But demons can.' Helena said quickly jumping on the pause in talking. 'So can we at please get rid of this one? I was almost sent to another world. That is a serious power that the demon has, serious magic there.'

Paige suddenly straightened up a little. 'Magic, brilliant idea.'

_Let the object of objection_

_Become but a dream_

_As I cause the scene_

_To be unseen_

Helena gaped at the blatant use of magic for personal gain.

'Well call me butter 'coz I'm on a roll.'

Piper looked around in a pleased way. 'Wow, thanks Paige, that's much better.'

'Yep well I gotta get back to the temp job.'

Paige headed off closely followed behind by Phoebe. 'And I'll walk you out. I have to meet Jason for lunch.'

'Hey! No, no, no. We have a demon to hunt.' Chris shouted after them. 'Get back here!'

'_See you later Chris.'_

'_We'll talk about it later.'_

Chris sighed and looked at Helena, who was just as put out by their lack of caring about the demon.

Helena looked at Piper as she came to stand between them. 'Aren't you going to stop them?'

Piper sighed and propped an elbow on each of them. 'You two are our new favourite white-lighter and witch, but you need to lighten up a little.'

Chris sighed as well. 'No, you three need to get serious. If you keep putting your personal lives ahead of your Wiccan duties, you're gonna pay for it.'

Piper smiled slightly. 'Maybe so, but not today. Helena scared away the demon, he's not coming back, I have friends coming over and I also have chocolate chip cookies in the oven.'

Piper walked cheerfully into the kitchen.

Helena looked at Chris' frustrated face. 'I don't understand why they don't take this more seriously.'

'Because, they grew up with normal lives, they didn't even get their powers until about six years ago.'

Helena suddenly understood the sisters a little more. 'So…they are used to a life without demons and even now, they still try to hold onto that.'

'Exactly, they don't understand that sometimes life isn't so easy to organise.'

Helena looked towards small living area where the boys were playing. 'We need to get them to understand somehow.' There was no way she was going to wait and 'talk about it later'.

Chris made a noise that had Helena turning back to him. 'I…have an idea…'

Helena frowned slightly. 'Why do _I_ get the idea that I won't like _your_ idea?'

Chris grinned. 'Cause you seem to be able to read me easily.'

Helena laughed and sat down near the boys. 'Okay Chris tell me your plan.'

* * *

**CPOV**

Chris watched Helena as she sat down. It did strange things to him when she said his name. Things he didn't want to look too closely at.

Realising he was staring, Chris cleared his throat and outlined his plan. 'We – or I – go to the demon and give him the sisters' desires. Getting sucked into an alternate reality ought to get them to take things more seriously.'

Chris saw Helena wince a little. 'There are so many things that could go wrong with that.'

'I know but…I think it's our only option.'

Helena was silent for a minute and Chris waited hoping she went for it. He'd do it either way but he had agreed to work with her now, and knew he'd have a better chance of the plan working if she helped.

'Okay, obviously you'll need to get his attention so…I need to find out his name. If I can do that then when you go to him you can say you know him from the future.'

With a frown Chris sat next Helena. 'What good will that do?'

'It might get him wondering about your…alignment.'

Chris realised what she meant. 'You mean if he thinks I might not be completely good he'd be more likely to accept my help.'

'Exactly.' Helena smiled at him again.

'And since he'll have their desires, the demon can put them straight into the new realities without them knowing.' Chris said standing up again. 'All right so how do we find out his name?'

'Easy, I just have to use my psychic enhancing potion and then focus on the demon.'

* * *

_Demon Lair_

Chris orbed into Gith's lair and hoped his and Helena's plan would work.

Gith looked up and saw him. 'You!'

'Wait, before you – ' Chris felt the floor give way beneath him and quickly orbed out of the vortex and back to Gith's lair. 'Would just relax? I didn't come here to vanquish you.'

Thankfully the demon didn't form another vortex. 'How did you find me here? No one's ever been to my lair.'

Chris held back a grin at the perfect opening. 'I didn't have to find you Gith. I know you. I'm from the future.' Chris noticed the demon taking notice of that. 'I came here to give you what you want. The Charmed Ones.'

* * *

**PiPOV**

Piper looked up from dishing up a plate of muffins when Helena came in with Wyatt and Micheal.

'Wow Piper, how many guests are you having over?'

Piper looked around and realised how much she'd made. There were plates and plates of homemade snacks in the kitchen. Luckily there was enough space for Helena and Micheal at the table. 'Well I wanted to be sure I had enough.'

'Piper can I have a cookie for lunch, please?' Micheal asked as he sat down at the table.

Piper put another tray in the oven and looked up. 'Sure you can, but you have to have a sandwich first.'

Micheal nodded in agreement and Piper wished Wyatt was as easy to convince. He still wanted to eat the same as everyone else, which wasn't always possible.

* * *

While Helena looked over the paper and Micheal finished his cookie, Piper tried to get Wyatt to finish his own lunch.

'Come on sweetie, last bite.' Wyatt reluctantly swallowed the last bit of some puréed fruit.

'Hey, Piper. Is that the house across the street?' Helena held the paper out for her to see.

Piper glanced down at the ad and recognised the house. 'Um…yeah it is. Is it for sale?'

'Yeah…hey! This would be perfect for us. I wonder why it's being sold at that price though, most houses near here sell for more.'

Piper gave a dry laugh as she remembered the Stillmans. 'It's probably because the last owners were murdered.'

Helena gasped. 'Really? Did they catch who did it?' This made Piper laugh again. 'What? What's so funny?'

Piper stopped laughing and just smiled. 'The week before you arrived, three evil witches killed the people across the street so they could spy on us.' Helena scowled slightly at this. 'Anyway they stole our identities but we managed to stop them, obviously. Totally kicked their –' Piper stopped and glanced at Micheal, 'their behinds. We bound their powers and handed them over to the cops.'

'Ha, so they're basically mortal now.' Helena looked back down at the house advert. 'I'm going to buy it. I think this is what I needed to wait for.'

Piper gathered the dirty plates they had used and put them in the sink as she spoke. 'You mean from when you used the enhancing potion?' Helena nodded. 'Well that's great then. You'll have to get all sorts of furniture and things. I'm Paige and Phoebe will love the excuse to shop.' Those two _always_ wanted to shop.

Laughing, Helena copied down the details and number she needed. 'I'm sure they would. I can't wait to decorate.'

'Will that be our new house Mama?' Micheal asked as he jumped down from his seat and went to look at the paper Helena was holding.

'Yes sweetheart, it's right across the street, so you can still play with Wyatt anytime you want.'

Micheal seemed pleased with that answer and grabbed another cookie before running off giggling.

'Hey mister!' Piper yelled playfully. 'I saw that!' Micheal's only response was another, louder giggle. Piper smiled and was pleased that they wouldn't be moving too far away. It was good for Wyatt too have someone to play with. Even if Micheal was a little older.

As Piper took out the last tray of cookies Leo orbed in. 'Oh look, Daddy's here!' Piper smiled brightly at Wyatt.

'We need to talk.' Leo didn't even seem to notice Helena, which Piper knew was fine with the younger woman.

'No, you need to orb.' Piper ignored Leo's attempt at starting a different conversation. 'There are diapers in the bag, here. Wyatt is very excited to spend the afternoon with you.'

Just then Wyatt sneezed getting Leo's attention. 'Was that a sneeze little buddy? Daddy will heal you up right away and then take care of Mommy's hand.'

'No, no, no. No magic, really. He has a common cold and babies need to develop immunities.' Why was Leo always so quick to use magic for everything?

'Not when his father's a miracle worker.'

Piper held back from rolling her eyes. 'No really. If I'm gonna lead any kind of normal life, there will be no healing for any of us.'

'So…you want him to suffer?' Leo asked apparently serious.

Just as Piper was about to tell him to stop being dramatic there was a sudden snort from the table. Obviously Helena agreed with her.

Leo realised Helena was there and frowned at her. 'Got something to say?'

Helena glanced at Piper, clearly not wanting to intrude. Piper just shrugged, Helena was a parent as well. 'Do you really think that if Wyatt had a serious illness Piper wouldn't be the first one calling for you? But it's just a cold and since she is his primary carer, you should accede to her wishes.'

Leo stood up suddenly and seemed to be ready to argue.

'Look it's just a cold,' Piper interrupted to stop the argument and gestured at the nappy bag. 'Now go.'

Leo looked a little edgy. 'Well that's…I can't take Wyatt today.'

'You can't take Wyatt? What do you mean? You _asked_ to take Wyatt.' He couldn't keep doing this, he'd done this last week as well. 'You know father-son bonding.'

'That was until I found out about this. Do you know where Chris got it?'

Piper looked at the Valkyrie pendant in Leo's hand. 'A swap meet?'

Helena got up from the table to look as well. 'Is that a Valkyrie pendant?'

'Er…yeah we had to use them a while ago, ended up in a stupid costume.' She hated when they were transformed and ended up in absurd outfits.

Leo drew attention back to him. 'Chris killed for this pendant, the Valkyrie who owned it was murdered.

* * *

**HPOV**

That got Helena's attention.

Piper just seemed put out by Leo's obsession with Chris. 'Leo this is not cool. I have people coming here in ten minutes.'

'Chris isn't who he said he is. I know he banished me to Valhalla and this proves it.'

Helena could see Piper getting more and more tense and decided to try and diffuse things. 'Leo can I see the pendant?' She held her hand out for it.

'Why, what for?' Apparently Leo still didn't trust _her_ either.

'Because my psychic abilities might give us more information.' She knew Chris would have to have a _very_ good reason to kill someone.

Leo very reluctantly handed her the pendant. Helena held it and tried to focus. After a few moments Helena smiled and handed it back to Leo.

'Well,' he asked impatiently. 'Did you get anything?'

'Yes, that Valkyrie would have died no matter what. Her name was on Death's list.'

Leo seemed stunned. 'But Valkyries are never on Death's list – '

'Not never, just rarely.' Helena remembered the time she had met a Valkyrie, unfortunately she had died as well, killed by the person who had killed the warrior she was supposed to collect. 'I'm sure if you asked him, he would confirm it.'

* * *

**PiPOV**

Piper was definitely confused. 'What do you mean _ask_ him? Like…summon him? Summon Death?' Prue had told them about meeting Death but they didn't know he could be summoned.

Helena shrugged and seemed amused about something. 'Sure why not. I could do it if you like.'

Piper looked at Leo who shrugged. 'I don't know if he'll answer a summons. He only interacts with this world on very rare occasions.'

'Oh he'll answer.' Helena actually laughed.

Piper wanted to know what was so amusing but just nodded.

Helena smiled and closed her eyes. It was the same thing Phoebe did to focus her premonitions.

'Why have I been summoned?'

Piper looked towards the kitchen door, and there was a man dressed in black stood there looking annoyed. Helena spun around to face him and he looked slightly shocked. 'You.'

'Yes, me. How have you been?' Helena was…smiling…at Death.

'Uh…Helena what…er…you've met Death before?'

'Yes, she has.' Death came into the kitchen properly. 'When her Valkyrie friend was killed she didn't understand how it could happen. Miss Drummond here refused to leave me alone, so…I allowed her to follow me for a while. Eventually she understood. She even stopped a demon that was attempting to destabilise The Design by making bargains with mortals to give them a second chance at life.'

Piper looked back to Helena, her smile had turned a little sad. 'You knew a Valkyrie?'

'Yes, but that's not important now.' Helena walked up to Death. 'A while ago another Valkyrie died, I need you to confirm that it was her time for Leo. He doesn't trust me.'

Death looked at Leo. 'An Elder, surely you are not questioning the Grand Design.'

Leo folded his arms. 'No. I'm questioning her…Grace's loyalties.'

Death then looked at Piper, which made her very uncomfortable. 'I remember your sister.' Piper tensed at the mention of Prue. 'She too struggled with The Design.' Piper was pleased when Death turned back to Leo. 'The Valkyrie was supposed to die then, if she hadn't Piper would still be under the enchantment you placed on her.'

Helena looked at Leo then with a slightly smug look. 'Told you so.'

'It doesn't change the fact that – ' Leo started to argue again.

'No, but you need to trust me, _that's_ what this is about, not Chris.' Helena turned back to Death. 'Thank you for coming.'

'I was concerned all those years ago when your name appeared at the top of my list momentarily. I find myself…pleased that you did not have to leave with me.'

'Me too.'

Death faded away and Helena turned back to Piper. 'Right, your guests will be here soon. I would take Wyatt and Micheal with me, but I don't know how long I'll be at the estate agents.'

Piper nodded slightly. It seemed as though Helena was actually… 'Are you _friends_ with Death?'

Helena seemed surprised at the question. 'I…suppose, but it's more of a business friendship really. There was a demon in my time that was doing something to mess with the List and Death asked me to stop him.'

'I'm still not convinced about Chris.' Leo orbed away and Wyatt started to cry.

Piper sighed and picked him up. 'It's okay sweetie, Mommy's here. Daddy will…come back later.' Helena was hovering slightly. 'It's okay Helena, we'll be fine. I'll put them both down for a nap.'

Helena smiled sympathetically and disappeared from the kitchen.

Piper looked down at her crying son and wished yet again that her life was normal. No demons, no magic, and most certainly no Leo disappointing Wyatt because of his job.

* * *

**HPOV**

Sitting on the kerb outside the Manor Helena waited until she felt a surge inside the house. When she did she went back inside. Piper was gone as were Wyatt and Micheal. Helena wished she could've kept Micheal out of it but if she and Chris worked quickly enough he'd be safer in Piper's world.

Hearing cars pull up outside Helena quickly recited the spell she had written.

_I need a fake to put in place_

_Of the ones missing from this space_

Suddenly a copy of Piper and Wyatt reappeared.

The Piper clone looked at Helena. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Just entertain Piper's friends, I'll take the Wyatt clone up to the nursery that way if they want to see him, just say he's sleeping.' Helena picked up the Wyatt clone and headed towards the stairs. 'Piper left the snacks in the kitchen.'

In the nursery Helena put the Wyatt clone in the crib and he promptly fell asleep.

'Chris!' Helena called out in the hallway.

Chris orbed in next to her. 'Did the spell work?'

'Yes, right now the Piper clone is entertaining the guests and the Wyatt clone is sleeping. Did you manage to get any blood?' Helena turned and led the way upstairs.

Chris pulled and blood stained rag from his pocket. 'Yeah, he actually turned his back on me for a moment. If we didn't need the sisters to learn something from this I could've killed him then.'

Walking over to the large pot used for potions Helena started gathering ingredients. 'You know more about potions than I do. You'll need to tell me what to do.' Helena had rarely used potions in the past relying instead on her powers and the enhanced movement her telekinesis gave her.

Chris nodded, stood next to her and started putting together a potion. 'I'll put in strong ingredients, just to be safe. Can you cut a piece of that cloth of and drop it in?'

Helena nodded and did as he asked. Just as she dropped the piece of fabric into the pot Leo orbed in. Damn, she hadn't had the chance to warn Chris.

'We need to talk.' Leo said to Chris firmly.

'Sorry, not now.' Chris said without looking up.

'Oh yeah, now.' Leo walked over and held up the pendant. 'Look familiar?'

Chris looked up at the pendant briefly. 'I don't have time for this.'

'You had time to kill a Valkyrie.'

Helena tried to intervene so Chris could finish the potion. 'Leo, we've been over this. That Valkyrie would have died either way. It was her time.'

'Whitelighters don't kill Helena. Chris seems to have forgotten that.'

Chris scoffed and looked at Leo properly. 'But it's okay for an Elder? You have Valkyrie blood on your hands too.'

'That was different. I was fighting to protect the sisters. You – '

'Leo, cut the crap.' Helena said stalking around the table. 'Everything, _everything_ Chris has done is to the Halliwell family. Not to mention the fact that the Angel of Death told you I helped maintain the balance. So get off your high horse and give us break.'

'Potion's done Helena.' Chris said behind her.

Helena turned her back on Leo. Chris was just bottling the potion now.

'Why are you making a vanquishing potion?'

Helena sighed, apparently Leo wasn't going anywhere. 'It's to help the sisters. They're a bit…busy at the moment.'

Leo didn't reply which surprised Helena enough to look round again. His eyes were shut, so obviously he was trying to sense them. Lovely.

'I can't sense them.'

Chris stoppered the bottle. 'Don't worry, we're on it.'

'You know Chris, if I can't sense them – '

Helena walked to Chris' side. 'Then they're not in this world. Correct. We said we're on it.'

Before Chris could orb away Leo walked over and grabbed Helena's arm.

'Where are you going?'

Helena looked down at Leo's hand and then back to his face. 'I'm going to give you one chance to let go of my arm.'

Something in her voice must have gotten through to Leo because he immediately let go. He hadn't hurt her, but Helena did not like being touched. Even after being here a few weeks she was still uncomfortable being touched. The sisters had quickly learned to let her initiate any contact.

* * *

**CPOV**

Chris scowled at Leo. Helena hated being touched, she barely tolerated the sisters touching her.

Leo scowled back at Chris. 'Until I figure out what is going on, I'm not letting either of you leave my sight.'

Helena was quiet which made Chris wonder if she was a bit shook up.

'You don't trust us Leo? Fine, but if we don't turn up, alone, they all die. Your call.'

Leo didn't say anything so Chris looked down at Helena. 'Helena, you need to do the spell.'

'Yeah, okay.'

_Let the object of intention_

_Become but a dream_

_As I make the seen_

_Become unseen_

Chris watched as Helena slowly faded from view. If he focused properly he could just see an outline of her. Chris felt Helena take his hand and he squeezed hers reassuringly.

Chris orbed into Gith's lair. As soon as the appeared Helena let go of his hand and silently backed off. Gith was stood next to a viewing pool looking confused.

'Something wrong?'

'The boyfriend took the bullet.' He gestured at the pool. It was meant for the witch.'

Chris stalked over suddenly worried. 'You tried to kill one of them already?'

'I create worlds. I don't control them. They work in their own way, in their own time. But this is the first time a victim's ever escaped an attempt on their life.'

Chris openly smirked at the demon. 'Yeah, pretty good aren't they?'

Gith seemed to relax and walked off across the cave. 'It's okay, their desires will kill them eventually.' Chris took the potion out of his pocket. 'After all that is what you desire, isn't it?'

'Actually – ' Chris went to throw the potion, but as he did Gith spun around and fired and darklighter's arrow at him.

'Chris!' He heard Helena shout as he fell to the floor.

Gith spun towards her voice and fired. To Chris' dismay she was also hit. He couldn't see her but he saw the arrow slowly move towards the floor.

'Well, well, well. An invisible guest. I wonder…are you the witch from this morning?'

'Stay away from her!' Chris groaned out.

Gith ignored him and knelt in front of where Helena was. The demon suddenly pulled the arrow out making Helena cry out in pain. 'I think I'll just let you both die slowly. Seems like this was close to your heart girly. The poison won't kill you, but blood loss will. You might not even last to see the Charmed Ones die from the lesson you tried to teach them.

Chris fought against the pain to try and see how much blood Helena was losing.

Gith just stood next to the viewing pool, listening to the worlds within it.

A few minutes later he scowled at Chris. 'An empath. You didn't tell me the middle sister was an empath.'

Chris was slowly gasping on the floor but he managed to force out a response. 'Sorry, must've…slipped my…mind.'

Chris faded out for a few seconds before pulling himself back.

' – fall too. It's only a matter of time.'

Chris then heard the voice of Phoebe's boyfriend and managed to get a glimpse of Phoebe standing up. Using his telekinesis he merged Phoebe's world with Paige's.

'No!' Shouted Gith. The demon stormed over and kicked him in the face.

Chris bitterly fought against passing out. On the plus side the pain in his jaw distracted him somewhat from the pain in the rest of his body. Ignoring the demon Chris called out to Helena. 'You okay…Helena?'

Chris thought he heard a weak murmur but before he could be sure Gith yelled at him.

'Shut it! Or I'll kill your girlfriend now.' Gith kept watching the viewing pool getting even more frustrated. 'You've ruined everything. Now they'll find the older sister and come for me, unless…I get to her first.'

Chris opened his eyes long enough to see Gith disappear into the viewing pool.

'No…' Great, so much for this plan. He hadn't thought of Gith sensing their own desires. Chris tried to roll slightly to get a better view of where Helena was laid. There was a frighteningly large pool of blood. 'Helena…Helena…'

Chris lost focus again for a minute and then heard voices.

'Oh god I hope so.'

'Wyatt needs help.'

'Oh my God so does he.' Chris could barely here the sisters and was vaguely aware that he was rolled onto his back again. Damn…darklighter poison… 'He's still breathing.'

'Leo!'

The next thing Chris knew Leo was bent over him, clearly just finished with healing him.

Chris lay for a moment before remembering Helena. 'Helena!' Chris scrambled to where the pool of blood was.

'What, she's here too?'

'Mama? Where?'

Chris didn't listen to Phoebe or Micheal. Instead he quickly tried to think of a counter spell to make her visible.

_Let the object of intention return_

_So its existence may be reaffirmed_

As soon as the spell made her visible Chris pulled Helena onto his lap. 'Leo quickly!'

Leo knelt next to him and began healing her. The arrow hole was just barely above her heart. It was healing so slowly and that told Chris that she had been nearly dead. Paige picked up Micheal and held him tightly.

After a minute Helena was healed and she opened her eyes, making Chris sigh in relief.

Helena groaned but didn't move. 'Oh god, did I nearly die _again_?'

Chris laughed but it sounded empty even to him.

Piper stepped forward a little, still holding Wyatt. 'You both nearly died. If we had been a moment later…'

Helena blushed. 'Yeah, well we're good now, although I am tired.'

Leo stood up and backed off. 'You should take it easy for a day or so.'

Helena started shift so Chris helped her into a sitting position. 'Thanks, Chris.' Helena smiled at him, making his stomach flip.

'Sure.'

Helena got a weird look on her face and then quickly leant towards and kissed him on the cheek.

Chris blushed slightly and noticed the others watching them attentively. Clearing his throat Chris quickly stood and helped Helena to her feet as well.

Helena quickly went to cuddle Micheal but Chris kept watching her. Great, the last thing he needed was to get attached to someone in this time. Chris rubbed the back of his neck and orbed away without saying anything.

* * *

_Author Note – Let me know what you think._


End file.
